


If you want to get over, get under.

by Badwlf7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, if you havent figured it out yet its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwlf7/pseuds/Badwlf7
Summary: A completely off the cuff and unplanned exploration of the Korvira ship that I didnt know I needed to see, inspired by Samthor's work on Patreon and tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/samthor. This is a shameless smut project so the editing and format is too. Hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Korra watched the dome above the Zao Fu estates close, she’d expected it to be darker but the night sky had already bled away any light that the domes could’ve shut out. She’d just finished walking Opal through some Air bending basics and the pair sat resting on one of the many pavilions of the Beifong mansion. “Seems safe.”  
Opal shrugged. “Feels more like a cage rather than protection sometimes.”  
Korra nodded. “I know what you mean, same time tomorrow?”  
She got to her feet. “Anytime the Avatar wants to train me I’ll be there.” Opal said happily.  
“Cool, I’m going to see what the others are up too.” Korra brushed off her pants out of habit and took the side path way around the Beifong estate. Zao fu was a weird modern mix of concrete, metal, and vegetation. Korra felt more like she was in a museum than a home. As she was nearing the guest cottages around a metal gazebo she spotted Mako walking up the steps to Asami’s room. Her feet slowed before she even realized and she pressed herself into the shadows between the lights on the walkway. She didn’t know why she hid but she watched intently all the same. Mako gave a few knocks, the door shot open and he was pulled inside. Her heart dropped, she wouldn’t admit that she knew why seeing Asami taking Mako into her room made her burn with jealousy.

Korra tried to put on a brave face as she walked to her own cottage, forcing herself not to think of what Asami was doing to Mako. Her mind conjured up vividly an alternative of herself walking up the same steps as Mako did, her getting yanked into Asami’s room. Her face blushed brightly as she shook the idea away. _Don’t be crazy…_ she brushed off the notion as nothing but a fantasy, there would be no way Asami would return her desires. She would never be brave enough to ask in the first place. Her heart panged as she walked into her room. Flopping down on the bed she tried to focus on anything but the left over heat on her cheeks from the blush of her fantasy with Asami. _It can’t happen…I’m just a friend to her._ Her mind flittered back to the glances she’d caught Asami making, the long hugs, offers to go out on the weekends. The doubt filling her mind chalked them up to friendliness, the hope in her heart begged her to think otherwise. She rolled her eyes and rolled over face down on the bed with a groan. It was best left a fantasy, at least the fantasies she could enjoy without risking anything.

Without stopping it her mind brought her back to the steps in Mako’s place. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before giving the door two firm knocks. The door flew open with the same vigor. Her jaw dropped as Asami stood naked in front of her, before she could even speak she was pulled inside by her shirt and the door slammed shut. Her eyes were shut tightly as the fantasy played out for her. She subconsciously let out a moan into the bed and immediately the fantasy shattered. Korra begrudgingly sat up on the bed and tried to calm her racing heart. Korra’s face turned red when she realized the fantasy had made her wet. She groaned and stood up trying to force all the thoughts of Asami from her mind.

She started to pace the room, when that wasn’t working she headed for the door. She was hoping for a cold night to cool her down, but Zao fu was in the earth kingdom and the domes held in a lot of heat. She rolled her eyes and began to walk, quickly keeping her head down so as not to stare at Asami’s room and be left wondering what was going on inside. Korra kept walking blindly following the path for as long as she could till it dead ended at a tiny cottage. It looked like a miniature of the guest houses Su had provided for the gang. She was about to turn around, upset that even the path hadn’t been enough to distract her when she heard a cry of anger from inside. Korra would’ve turned and walked away but the cry of anger was followed up by sharp thuds and volley of grunts which no doubt resulted in landing blows. _A fight?_ Korra looked around, it didn’t make sense that a fight would breakout in such a small cabin. She held up her hand to knock, another thud followed by another cry of anger. Before she could stop herself she knocked. The thudding stopped and a few seconds later the door opened.  
“Avatar Korra, do you need something?” Kuvira answered the door, she’d been sparring and greeted the Avatar in black sweats and a sports bra. Her arms hung on a towel she’d draped around her neck.  
“Uh…” Korra’s brain short circuited, she didn’t know what she expected, but as she found herself watching a bead of sweat roll down the Kuvira’s neck and race down the center of her sports bra she realized she hadn’t said anything at all. “Oh! I-uh, I thought I heard a fight going on so…I don’t think we’ve met actually.”  
Kuvira grinned knowing full well where the Avatar had just been staring. “My name’s Kuvira, I’m the captain of the guard here in Zao Fu. We saw each other during Su’s ballet practice but I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” _Let’s see if that was a fluke_. Kuvira began to put her hair up giving her arms a subtle flex on the way up to her hair. She purposely slowed down her movements daring the Avatar to break eye contact. When Korra’s face turned bright red and she suddenly found her shoes of great interest she knew she wasn’t mistaken. “Sorry about the noise.” She finished tying up her hair. “I was just sparring.”  
 _Get a hold of yourself!_ Korra forced herself to speak. “Huh, I didn’t figure you for a fighter when I saw you doing ballet.”  
Kuvira held onto the towel around her neck. “Well like yourself Avatar I’m a woman of many talents.”  
Korra gave a small laugh to ward off a blush. “You can call me Korra.”  
“Well Korra, would you like to come in?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow emphasizing her words, almost making it sound like a dare. “I could offer you some tea.”  
“Oh, I should probably get going actually.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck.  
“More walking to do?” She teased.  
Korra sighed, it’s better than sitting in my room alone thinking about Asami. “Sure, tea sounds nice.”  
Kuvira smiled and held the door open for her. “Sorry about the mess.”

Korra was taken aback when she entered the small cottage. The small studio seemed to be half armory half ballet dressing room, with a disfigured sparring dummy in the center of the room. Korra took in the room, Kuvira had placed her armor carefully next to her bed ready at a moments notice. She’d done the same with her ballet shoes and cable reels on the opposite side of the room. Korra walked up to the dummy and flicked the dagger stuck into dummy’s head with her finger causing it to wiggle back and forth. “Someone in particular?”  
Kuvira gave a half hearted laugh as she filled her kettle from the sink on the far side of the room. “Not really, just felt like I needed to stab someone.”  
Korra looked amusedly at the other stab wounds in the dummy. “Happen often?”  
She shrugged. “Not really, what about you?”  
Korra laughed. “Only sometimes,”  
“That why you were walking around in the middle of the night?” She leaned against the sink as the kettle began to heat and watched the Avatar. Someone she’d heard so much about, now in the middle of her hut, and if the blushes and glances were any indication, Korra was interested.

Korra wandered over to the ballet side of the room. “Nah that was…a long story.”  
Kuvira crossed her arms. “I’ve got whisky if you’d rather drink that.”  
She looked over her shoulder at the woman who seemed to be able to make anything sound like a dare. “You’re full of surprises.”  
 _Oh you have no idea._ She switched off the burner for the kettle and dug a bottle of whisky out of her single cupboard. “The glasses are optional.” Kuvira joked as she handed the Avatar a small glass of whisky.  
Korra smiled at her and took the glass before swirling the golden liquid around and taking a sip. It burned the whole way down.  
Kuvira downed her glass and refilled it. “So, this long story.”  
Korra shook her head. “Nah it’s nothing.”  
“Doesn’t sound like nothing…besides I’m a good listener.”

“Is that one of your other talents?” Korra asked trying to give back the daring energy Kuvira seemed to radiate.  
She nodded and gave her a grin before joining her over on the ballet side of the room. Korra had leaned against the small desk so Kuvira made sure to sit as close as she could. “Just one of them.”  
Korra looked down at her glass. _What the fuck, why not_. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”  
Kuvira leaned in and whispered. “My lips are sealed.”  
She gave a nervous laugh. “Well good. You know Asami? Asami Sato.”  
“I know of her, then again I don’t think anyone doesn’t, what about her?”

Korra thumbed the glass and downed it, she grimaced as the burn subsided. “I…” Her voice caught in her throat and stopped dead. “I…” she tried again. When her voice failed her she held out her glass for more whisky. She downed it immediately and forced the words out. “I have a crush on her.”  
Kuvira smiled and downed her own glass. “You’ve got good taste.”  
Korra laughed at first, but then it hit her, _oooooh._ She looked at Kuvira. “You really are full of surprises.”  
She shrugged. “So why haven’t you sealed the deal? You’re the Avatar she’d be stupid to not want you.” _So much for subtly, idiot_.  
The Avatar rolled her eyes. “I’m the Avatar, and she’s my friend…and Mako, her and my Ex, visited her tonight.”  
Kuvira nodded. “Ah, so it’s the old love triangle thing.”  
Korra drank her whisky. “I dunno, Mako and her broke up, then Mako and me broke up, and Asami and I are best friends. I don’t want to risk that…especially if I know that her and Mako are back together.”  
She shrugged. “Just because he’s visiting her doesn’t mean they’re back together.”  
“What else would it mean?”

Kuvira looked at her with raised eyebrows. “A girl’s got needs.”  
Korra snorted. “I hadn’t thought of that,”  
Now it was Kuvira’s turn to be nervous, _I probably will never get another chance to fuck the Avatar…_ She downed her whisky. “You should’ve, I’m sure you’ve got needs, maybe Mako’s just the means to her end.”  
Korra sighed, thinking back to the times Mako and her had fucked. “It would be effective.” She didn’t realize till it was too late that her face had turned bright red.  
“As effective as a man can be.” Kuvira offered, shoving away the thought of Bataar Junior.  
“More effective than what I’ve got going for me.” Korra rolled the glass between her palms.  
Kuvira grinned. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
It took a moment to register but Korra looked up at Kuvira and felt the same short circuit she did when she answered the door. “Oh…I um…I”  
Kuvira leaned in close. “If you need a means to an end, I’m right here.”  
Korra shivered as she felt Kuvira’s breath on her ear, all the built up desire from her fantasizing earlier weighed her down and made it impossible to move. “Means to an end?” She stalled for time as her body seemed to be already decided.  
“One of my many talents.” Kuvira leaned in and kissed her, not bothering with a chaste peck, instead going for a slow and sultry taste of her lips. She smiled through her kisses when Korra kissed her back, almost like she was starving for it. Kuvira wasted no time in upping the ante, she moved her lips down to the Avatar’s neck  
Korra felt her entire body tense as her lips worked their way down her neck, she had held back on her urges for so long and Kuvira was daring her to give in. Begging her with each kiss on her neck.

Kuvira moved in front of Korra and leaned pressing her leg between Korra’s, running her hands up her body and biting down on her neck.  
Korra tensed and her breath caught as she felt Kuvira’s teeth on her neck. “Damn it.”  
She pulled back. “Is everything okay?”  
Korra nodded and gave a nervous huff. “It’s just this…this is new.” She fidgeted on the desk as she realized how turned on she was.  
Kuvira smiled, she leaned in and gave the Avatar a kiss beneath her ear. “I’m more than happy to take the lead,” She dragged her fingers down Korra’s stomach through her shirt and hooked her fingers on the waistband of Korra’s pants. “Show you just how effective I can be.”  
“O-okay.” She shuddered as her breath picked up pace with Kuvira’s warm fingers waiting just inside her waist band.  
“Mmmm, Avatar Korra, if I’m going to show you the ropes I’m going to need more than an ‘okay’.” She let her lips wander down the Avatar’s neck kissing right above her cleavage enjoying the goosebumps she got in response.  
“What do you have in mind?” Korra’s resolve was a puddle, Kuvira could’ve asked her to jump off a bridge and she would’ve been halfway down before realizing it.  
“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”  
Korra tutted embarrassed. “I want you to.”  
Kuvira pressed her body against hers and whispered into her ear again while sliding her hand down from Korra’s waist band dragging her flat palm in between her clothed thighs. “You want me to what?”  
Korra held back the urge to moan as Kuvira brushed her pussy through her clothes, between her fantasizing earlier and Kuvira’s teasing she was too horny to think straight. “I want you to fuck me.”  
“That’s more like it.” Kuvira gave her a playful push perching her up on the desk, she didn’t want to wait any longer. She grabbed the waist band of Korra’s pants and pulled them down in one swift pull. The surprise in Korra’s face disappeared instantly when Kuvira slid her fingers down Korra’s now bare thighs and brushed them up against the lips of her pussy. “Oh Korra,” She slipped her fingers through the built up wetness on her lips. “Seems like you really need it.”  
Korra’s brow clenched as she felt Kuvira’s fingers stroke her pussy back and forth. All she could muster was a quick nod as her hands clenched Kuvira’s shoulders for support.

“Say it.” Kuvira dared.  
“Hmm?” Korra bit her lip as Kuvira’s fingers threatened to slip inside.  
“ _Say it_.” Kuvira demanded.  
“I-I need it.” Korra said with her eyes clenched shut.  
“That wasn’t so hard to admit.” Kuvira slipped a single finger inside her and smiled as she felt Korra’s hands grip her shoulders tightly. She slid another finger in earning a moan as she began to move them back and forth sliding them against the Avatar’s g spot.  
Korra let out moan, she didn’t even try and stop it, she slumped forward against Kuvira as her fingers writhed inside her. Korra mindlessly kissed Kuvira’ shoulder tasting the sweat pulling at the straps of her sports bra. Kuvira moved her thumb against Korra’s clit she she fingered her enjoying tightening grip Korra held her in as she made her moan. Korra felt her core begin to clench as Kuvira’s thumb brushed her clit and her fingers slid deep inside. She felt her whole body tense as she began to cum, she let out a feral like moan all the tensed muscles suddenly relaxing as endorphins flooded her body.

Kuvira licked up her neck and whispered in her ear again. “Don’t tell me you’ve cum already?” She felt the Avatar’s pussy convulse around her fingers. “Oh but we’re just getting started.”  
Korra huffed through orgasmic bliss. “Oh yeah?”  
She pulled her fingers out of Korra’s pussy and slowly licked them clean. “Definitely.” Kuvira pulled Korra’s shirt over her shoulders. She took a second to admire Korra’s muscled dark skinned frame.  
Korra crossed her arms over her chest self conscious of Kuvira’s staring.  
Kuvira grinned. “Do you want more?” She watched as Korra’s abs quivered with her breath. When the Avatar gave a quick nod Kuvira moved in and gave her a quick kiss on the neck. “I thought you’d know the game by now. If you want more, I need you to ask for it.” She gently grabbed the Avatar’s wrists and held them down at her sides so she could let her lips wander on Korra’s chest.  
Korra smiled and clenched her teeth as she felt Kuvira’s teeth graze her tits. “I want more.”

She grinned and got down on her knees, she loved the wide eyed look Korra gave her as she worked her way up the Avatar’s thighs kissing and giving the odd gentle bite. She let her breath get heavy as she neared her pussy. Teasing her licking around kissing gently as close as she could get without tasting the dripping wetness she’d so thoroughly fingered. Kuvira couldn’t stand teasing her any longer, she pulled Korra’s legs tight over her shoulders and began to sloppily lick back and forth. When Korra’s thighs tightened around her head she knew she was headed on the right track. With her muscled shoulders keeping Korra’s thighs on her head she reached up and teased the Avatar’s tits while she carefully sucked on her clit. Korra’s moans were louder now but muffled by her thighs clenching tightly on Kuvira’s ears. Kuvira took a deep breath and buried her mouth as deep as she could, moving her lips against Korra’s pussy and licking deep as she could. Korra couldn’t help but moan as she felt Kuvira’s lips close around her clit. Kuvira pulled her head back for air and took a few deep breaths before licking deep again, she could feel Korra’s legs tighten and tighten around her head. She reached up and grabbed fist fulls of her tits as she sucked on her clit again. Korra let out a loud moan and collapsed backwards on the desk. Kuvira caught her breath letting it out against  
Korra’s sensitive pussy. “You’re making this too easy for me.”

Korra snorted as she lay amongst the mess on Kuvira’s desk. “You weren’t lying when you said you were talented.” She brought her arms up and ran her hands through her hair as she caught her breath. “ _Fuck_.”  
“And we’re not done yet.” Kuvira smiled and dragged two fingers over Korra’s pussy so she could taste them again.  
Korra propped herself up on the desk. “When do I get a turn?”  
Kuvira gave a cocky grin. “Whenever you like.”  
Korra sat up and pulled her in close, nearly kissing her before spinning her around pulling her hips back against her. “You should be naked too.” Korra ran her hands up Kuvira’s abs and slid her fingers under the sports bra teasing her idly kissing on her neck while she played with her tits.  
Kuvira playfully leaned back and pressed her ass against Korra’s bare thighs as she enjoyed the feeling of Korra’s hands on her. She let her pull her sports bra off over her shoulders. She rubbed her butt against Korra as she felt her firm hand grab her hip and pull her against her.

Korra kissed Kuvira’s neck playfully at first but the taste of her sweaty skin and feeling of her muscles beneath her hands made her lose all focus. She hungrily pulled her in snaking one hand up her stomach, slowly tracing her cleavage and settling with a gentle grip on her neck. “Do you mind if I hold you there.”  
Kuvira nodded in anticipation as Korra’s other hand threatened to slide its way down her sweat pants. “I prefer it.”  
Korra kissed down the back of her neck and carefully grazed her shoulders with her teeth as she undid the tie of her sweat pants letting them fall to the floor. Rather than slide down between her legs she traced her way back up running her fingers over her abs then back down again stopping right above her pussy. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you beg.”  
Kuvira rolled her eyes playfully. “I beg for no—” her breath caught as Korra grazed her fingers against her clit and spread her wetness over her pussy lips.  
“What was that?” Korra’s grip tightened ever so slightly on her neck as she picked up pace rubbing her pussy back and forth.  
“I beg for—” Kuvira moaned as Korra stuck her fingers in deep surprising her. She wanted to lean forward but Korra kept her pinned back by her neck she moaned and tried to catch her breath as Korra moved her fingers back and forth inside her. “I’m going to fuck your brains out.”  
Korra enjoyed having the upper hand, she slowly clenched her hand on Kuvira’s neck and picked up pace with her fingers. “Not if I fuck yours out first.” She whispered into her ear knowing full well it was all bravado.  
“D-deeper.” Kuvira let her guard drop and simply asked for what she desired, she felt her feet shake when Korra slid her fingers in as deep as she could and began to rub the heel of her palm against Kuvira’s clit. “Faster.”  
Korra obeyed happily and kissed on Kuvira’s neck. “Like this?”  
Kuvira leaned back against Korra and let herself enjoy the sensation, her hands gripped tightly on Korra’s thighs. She let the feeling take her, even Korra’s strong forearms tired and she had set into a steady rhythm of speeding up and slowing down. Fingering her deeply then grinding her palm against her clit. Kuvira’s orgasm didn’t build so much as immediately burst, She let out a shuddering moan and nearly fell off her feet if it weren’t for Korra’s firm grip on her neck. She tapped on Korra’s thigh with her hand and nuzzled out of her grip. Her legs felt weak and her head swam but she had one thing on her mind. “My turn.” She walked clumsily over to her small dresser and opened the top drawer.

Korra watched Kuvira from behind enjoying the view of her muscled back and still quivering legs. When she saw Kuvira slip on a harness and tighten it around her waist and legs she realized what she was in for. Korra slid her hand down her stomach and began to rub her pussy in anticipation. When Kuvira turned around Korra’s jaw almost dropped and her core panged in lust. The strap on that Kuvira had strapped on was big enough to make her legs quiver imagining it sliding inside her.  
Kuvira slowly walked up to Korra, watching the Avatar’s eyes stare at her strap. “If it’s not big enough it’s got a metal core, I can shape it anyway you like.”  
Korra gave a nervous laugh. “It’s plenty.”  
She gave lip bitting smile as she grabbed the Avatar’s hips and kissed her. “Well then, you know what to do.”

Korra grinned back at her eager to feel it she stood and turned around bending over on the desk. Reaching back and spreading her cheeks.  
“Well someone’s feeling obedient.” Kuvira teased and fingered her letting her fingers get soaked before rubbing them on the strap on. She grabbed it and rubbed the tip back and forth on Korra’s lips. “Are you going to beg for it?”  
“Please?” Korra held the edges of the desk, giddy with lust.  
“Please what?” Kuvira brought her hand down hard on Korra’s firm ass.  
Korra stifled a surprised cry. “Please fuck me.” She gave her ass a wiggle knowing Kuvira wanted to take it.  
“Louder.” She brought her hand down hard on Korra’s other cheek leaving a nice hand print.  
“Fuck me!” Korra moaned out thankful Kuvira’s cabin was somewhat isolated.  
Kuvira felt herself up grabbing her tits and giving them a squeeze admiring the begging Avatar about to take her strap deep inside her. “If you insist.” She slid it in and didn’t hesitate to slide it in deep.  
Korra tensed on the desk as she felt the strap deep inside. “Holy shit.”  
“I can make it bigger if you like.” Kuvira teased. slowly sliding it back out and bending the metal core encased in soft rubber making it slightly bigger. She slid it in slowly this time. When Korra let out a moan of uncontrolled pleasure Kuvira grinned. “Looks like we’ve found just the right size.” She could feel how wet her pussy was even beneath the straps of the strap on. “Are you ready?”  
Korra nodded completely blinded by pleasure. “Fuck me!”  
Kuvira obliged, she took a few slow thrusts, Korra’s soaked pussy made it a noisy and messy affair. Before the Avatar could rest she slowly picked up speed, letting it build in a steady strong rhythm of thrusts each one earning a different quivering of the Avatar’s muscles and shaky moan. Kuvira’s hips and thighs were used to endurance exercise and she intended to test her boundaries. Korra let out a loud moan and slammed her hands down on the desk as an orgasm shook her body. Kuvira smiled and picked up the pace with her strap on making every thrust as deep as she could. “If you keep cumming like that you won’t last long…” Kuvira teased as she gave a hard thrust.

Korra was drunk on endorphins and beside herself at the pleasure coursing through her body. She wanted more. “Don’t stop!”  
Kuvira leaned forward driving the strap on deep and grabbed Korra’s pony tail pulled her head back so she could whisper into her ear. “What makes you think I’m going to stop?” Kuvira dropped all pacing and effort to conserve her energy. She grabbed Korra’s hips and with all her force began to thrust as fast as she could. The desk even began to slide against the floor as she drove the Avatar to another orgasm on top of it.  
Korra had never came so hard as she did on Kuvira’s strap on, even after so many thrusts it felt like it was stretching her deep with each thrust building on pleasure driving her to orgasm. She scrambled for grip on the desk as she felt her core tense again, she buried her face into her own shoulder and let out a loud moan as she came.

Kuvira smiled and pulled her head back. “If you’re going to moan I want to hear it, cum for me again.” She picked up pace even as sweat dripped down her body with the effort it took to fuck the Avatar. It wasn’t long before Korra let out a moan that was likely to echo off the domes of Zao Fu. “That’s it.” She slammed her hands down on Korra’s ass and gripped her by the hips. She was reaching her limit as well, her hips burned with exertion and Korra was a panting mess of sweat and soaked legs on her desk. “Cum for me again.”  
Korra tried to speak between her gasps for air. “I-I”  
Kuvira pulled her back by her pony tail and drove the strap in deep, Korra reared up gripping the edge of the desk and let out a guttural moan that verged on a yell, with her entire body tensing she came harder than she ever had. In the next instant she lost any control and collapsed on the desk. Kuvira smiled proudly as the Avatar huffed and breathed like she’d just sprinted a marathon. She slid the strap out and watched it drip with Korra’s wetness. The exertion hit her now and she realized she was breathing heavily as well. Kuvira leaned forward to catch her breath gently resting her hands on Korra’s sweat soaked back. “How was that?”  
Korra caught her breath and forced words out. “Holy shit.”  
Kuvira beamed proudly and traced the deep valley of muscles down Korra’s back. “Aww you think so?”

She tried to stand but immediately her legs gave out and she caught herself on the desk with a thud. “Wow…” She felt like she was still cumming, her head swimming and her body buzzing with pleasure.  
“Here.” Kuvira playfully ducked under Korra’s arm and helped her walk over to the bed that she quickly collapsed on still breathing heavily.  
“I’ve…I’ve gotta get one of those.” Korra said dazedly resting her arms on her forehead admiring Kuvira as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
Kuvira slipped out of the strap on and cuddled up next to the Avatar. “Well I’m afraid they tend to only be as good as the wielder.”  
“Think Su will let me borrow you then?” Korra laughed and finally caught her breath. She realized that she’d completely forgotten her earlier heartache and was still full of ebbing pleasure from the many times Kuvira had made her cum. “Thank you by the way…that was,” she exhaled. “That was amazing.”  
“It was my pleasure.” Kuvira beamed and kissed Korra’s neck.  
“Think I can return the favor?” Korra eyed the strap laying idly on the bed.  
Kuvira giggled. “Think you can last? I thought I’d killed you on that last one.”  
Korra rallied to the challenge. “Give a moment and I’ll be ready to go.”  
“Well if you need to rest I could always put that pretty mouth of yours to use, have you ever done any face sitting?” Kuvira was already fantasizing about the possibilities.  
“Face what?” Korra asked feeling her core sink in a needy desire.  
“Hmmm I guess I really am showing you the ropes.” Kuvira teased tracing Korra’s abs with her fingers.  
“Glad I can learn from the best.” Korra kissed her.  
Kuvira laid back on the bed. “Well how about you catch your breath, and then we’ll begin lesson number two.”  
Korra took a deep breath. “Yes please.” She felt completely relaxed even as her sweat soaked the sheets beneath her, she grinned giddily, there was no way Asami was having as good of a night as she was. “Good thing I decided to go for a walk…”  
Kuvira smiled and kissed her. “No kidding…”


	2. Lady Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by the response and views, there are year old chapters of my non smutty fanfic with half the views of the first chapter of this smutty smutty adventure. Oh well, much like Korra I'm a bit of a pleaser so here's the second chapter. It's pure smut and something I thoroughly enjoyed writing...I'm a bit of a slut for face sitting and strap Korra, the third chapter will be a bit more plot focused as eventually Korra and Kuvira will have to leave their cabin. As always as this shameless smut, the editing and format will also be shameless.

Korra tried to get her heart to stop fluttering as she lay there recovering with Kuvira snuggled tightly to her. She felt like she could stay like that for hours, Kuvira idly playing with her tits and every so often tracing down her abs. Korra gave a content smile as she felt Kuvira’s fingers slide from her abs to her waist. The lower they slid the more she anticipated them sliding down her pussy. They moved like feathers against her lips.

“So? Ready for lesson two?” Kuvira propped her head up on her free hand and smiled down at the Avatar.

Korra rolled to face her and playfully pulled her hips against hers. “More than ready…you’re a really good teacher.”

Kuvira kissed her. “It helps when my student is gorgeous,” She kissed her again, sliding her hand around to grab a hand full of Korra’s ass before giving it a firm spank. “and obedient.”

Korra rolled her hips enjoying the sting of Kuvira’s hand print. “So, what’s your first command?”

Kuvira bit her lip, the mere idea that someone as sexy as Korra, as powerful as the Avatar would submit to her, it made her want to maul her where she lay. “Lay back.”

She obediently obeyed, sliding over to the center of the bed and placing her hands on her bare hips. Loving the view of Kuvira as she began to straddle her and placed both hands on her chest. “I’m liking it so far.”

Kuvira smiled and leaned in. “I’m going to put these lips of yours to good use.” She licked her lips and then kissed Korra. She pulled back and rubbed Korra’s nipples with her thumbs as she explained. “Face sitting, it’s exactly what it sounds like, stick out your tongue.” Korra thought it might look silly but she did it all the same. Kuvira carefully kneeled her self over Korra’s head, her legs spread wide around Korra’s shoulders “Now I’m sure you know what to do, if I’m not letting you get enough air or if something is wrong just give me three taps on my side.” Korra nodded to acknowledge the instructions but she was keenly aware of how she could almost feel the warmth of Kuvira’s pussy hovering above her lips just out of reach of her tongue.

“Now you—”

Korra couldn’t resist any longer she wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s hips and pulled her down onto her mouth. When Kuvira moaned and slumped forward onto the headboard for support Korra figured she was done giving instructions. She pulled her pussy down onto her lips spreading it apart with her mouth letting her tongue slide inside and moving it back and forth. When her tongue tired she pulled it back and moved her head dragging her mouth up towards Kuvira’s clit. Korra moaned as the taste of Kuvira’s pussy soaked her mouth, as she circled her clit with her tongue she snaked her arms upward blindly feeling for Kuvira’s tits.

Kuvira’s concentration broke as Korra sucked gently on her clit she leaned forward on the head board and shut her eyes tight as her legs quivered against the Avatar’s shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat as Korra squeezed her tits and she felt her tongue inside her. “Y-you’re really good at this.”

Korra could hardly hear as her muscled thighs moved against her ears but she nodded and shook her head back and forth with her lips closed on Kuvira’s clit earning a moan. She reached down and squeezed her ass spreading it apart and using it to force Kuvira’s pussy against her mouth.

The headboard felt like it would break in Kuvira’s grasp as she felt her legs begin to shake. “I’m-I’m going to cum on your face.”

Korra brought her hands down hard on Kuvira’s ass and licked even faster on her clit. She could feel her legs shaking and soon the tremors traveled up and Kuvira’s body began to shake starting with her pussy as Korra’s tongue slid deep as it could.

Kuvira moaned with each shuddering breath as she braced herself on the headboard and began to catch her breath.

Korra caught her breath for only a moment before grabbing Kuvira’s hips again and pulling her down this time sucking on her clit and using her tongue to stroke it back and forth.

“ _Holy…K-korra!_ ” Kuvira whimpered as her sensitive clit was licked back and forth in between Korra’s sucking lips. She rode the feeling out this time leaning back and running her hands up her body giving her nipples a firm squeeze. She felt Korra’s hands squeeze her ass again before winding up for a volley of firm spanks. “Just like that…”

Korra picked up the pace and kept her tongue focused on Kuvira’s pussy.

Before Kuvira could even speak her core clenched and she shook again, the moan suppressed by her tightly clenched teeth and she felt her body explode in pleasure. Before she could stop herself she collapsed backwards landing clumsily on Korra’s stomach and legs.

Korra licked her lips savoring the taste of Kuvira before wiping her chin off and tasting that as well. “I like this lesson.” She looked down her chest and saw Kuvira with her legs still spread around Korra’s shoulders and a quickly rising and falling set of abs. Korra carefully slid her hands up Kuvira’s sweaty thighs and circled her pussy. “Tastes as good as it looks.”

Kuvira exhaled and crossed her arms over her forehead trying to catch her breath. “I-I… _fuck._ ”

Korra smiled proudly. “Now who needs a rest?”

Kuvira blindly grabbed for the strap on. “Not me. Get to work.” She tossed it at Korra who was sliding herself out from under Kuvira’s sweaty body.

Korra held it in her hands and felt her core pang in lust, she stepped off the bed and slipped on the harness tightening it against her thighs and waist. She admired it with an amused curiosity, giving it a few strokes just for fun. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at Kuvira. “Are you just going to lay there or are you going to suck it?”

Kuvira smiled mischievously and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ll make you a deal,” she slid her hands up Korra’s abs and up against her tits. “If you fuck me well enough, I’ll let you suck it clean before I rail you so hard you’ll have a limp.”

Korra leaned down and gently grabbed Kuvira’s neck and kissed her. “Is that a promise?”

Kuvira smiled through the Avatar’s tightening grip on her neck already feeling like she needed to cum again. “One you have to earn.”

Korra smiled and pushed her back on the bed and grabbing her thighs so she was pulled forward. With Kuvira’s ass perched on the edge of the bed Korra lifted up her legs, holding them together with one arm and guiding the tip of the strap against her pussy. When She felt her legs tighten in her grasp she smiled. “Still so sensitive…maybe I should go easy on you” She pushed her hips forward and slid the first inch of the strap in.

Kuvira’s brow furrowed as she squeezed the sheets in her hands, she hadn’t realized how big she’d made the strap for Korra. “D-don’t you dare.”

Korra slowly pushed her hips forward and watched her face closely peeking around Kuvira’s legs. “Does that feel good?” She stopped halfway through the length of the strap.

Kuvira exhaled, it was almost too much, her pussy was still sensitive from Korra’s mouth and the size of the strap made her want to howl in pleasure. “ _So good._ ”

Korra pulled back working her soaking wetness along the shaft of the strap. “I’m not so sure you can take the whole thing.” Korra teased.

“Will you shut up and fu—”

Korra quickly thrust her hips forward sliding the strap to its hilt inside Kuvira, when she moaned loud enough to fill the small room and swore almost as loud Korra pulled back. “I’m sorry what was that?”

Kuvira was on the edge, the slow teasing and sudden thrusts made the pleasure almost unbearable. She regained her bearings just enough to goad Korra once more. “I said f-UCK!” Kuvira’s sentence ended in a yell as Korra drove the strap deep and began to fuck her as she asked. With such a slow build up the now constant hard thrusts that ended with Korra’s hips slamming into Kuvira’s ass and thighs. It was only a few moments before Kuvira was writhing on her back as she began to cum on Korra’s strap.

Korra smiled as she heard her moan, she leaned forward pushing Kuvira’s legs back against towards her. She reached forward and grabbed both of Kuvira’s tits. “ _Don’t tell me you’ve cum already._ ” Korra teased repeating the line Kuvira had said to her earlier.

Kuvira tried to catch her breath as Korra kept the strap slamming in and out of her. “You little…SHIT!” Another wave of pleasure rippled through her.

Korra grinned, squeezed Kuvira’s tits and picked up the pace thrusting softer but faster, she was almost dripping in sweat and her thighs ached but as Kuvira kept moaning she kept thrusting. The cries of pleasure and sound of their soaked hips smacking into each other’s driving Korra’s endurance.

Kuvira felt like she was high, each pounding thrust of Korra’s hips sending her closer and closer to another orgasm, she’d boasted about leaving Korra with a limp but she knew she was going to be the sore one tomorrow. And she didn’t care. She wanted more. “M-more!”

Korra grunted in effort shoving her hips forward and sliding Kuvira up on the bed so she could kneel on it. Korra kept the strap in the entire time as she maneuvered herself onto the bed. With her new position she reached up from Kuvira’s tits and grabbed her by the neck. “You want more?”

Kuvira moaned as the new angle of the strap slid the shaft right against her g spot. “YES!” She whimpered and felt Korra’s hand tighten around her throat.

“Well then you get more.” Korra took a deep breath and focused she thrust and began to pick up pace trying to get into a rhythm slamming her hips as hard as she could and as fast as she could and keeping a firm grip on Kuvira’s neck. Sweat dripped down her face and fell onto Kuriva’s tits that bounced with each heavy thrust. When Korra saw a vein bulge in Kuvira’s forehead she released her grip leaned forward resting her forehead on her shoulder and thrust as fast as she could.

Kuvira had cum just before Korra let go of her neck, and as Korra pounded her she felt an immediate build up for another before she could stop herself she let out a loud whimpering moan and felt her entire body pulse with pleasure.

Korra’s hips burned as she breathed exhaustively into Kuvira’s shoulder her hips slowed and she slowly slumped over to one side joining Kuvira in her pile of sweaty ecstasy. “So…how was that?”

Kuvira couldn’t even reply, her lungs still gasped for air, her legs still quivered. It took a while before she even realized Korra had said something. “Fuuuuuuck.”

“Hey you asked for it.” Korra lay staring up at the ceiling with a smirk on her face.

She laughed. “And you brought it.”

Korra felt her pussy beneath the strap, watching Kuvira take her deep had left her as soaked as she’d made her. “I do believe you said something about making me limp?” Korra asked happily.

“To be fair…I didn’t expect to get fucked into next week.” Kuvira said with a laugh.

Korra cozied up beside Kuvira. “Hope I didn’t hurt you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Actually I’ll probably get wet every time I feel just how sore you’ve made me so…” She kissed Korra slowly sensually, the kind of kiss only lovers can give. “Well done.” Kuvira raised and eyebrow as the strap prodded her thigh. “And to the victor go the spoils.” She slowly slid down to Korra’s lap and licked the shaft of the strap tasting her own well fucked pussy on it.

Korra watched in lust filled awe as Kuvira cleaned the strap giving it one final deep throat. “That was…I know you said I fucked you into next week but are you sure you’re too sore to fuck me again?”

Kuvira smiled as she licked her lips. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

I

Asami lay naked on her bed trying to hang onto the last of ebbing pleasure from Mako’s visit. She’d made sure it was a quick one riding him till they’d both cum then showing him the door. Mako understood the situation, and thoroughly enjoyed his role as Asami’s sex toy. Asami however was growing jaded of it. She stood and wrapped her waiting robe around her loosely ignoring the small drip of cum from her pussy, she walked over to the window and carefully pulled back the curtains enough to see out. Just outside the window was Korra’s guest cottage. She did occasionally enjoy teasing Mako but discussing her pining for his ex, the woman he had left Asami for, would’ve been too cruel. So she was left pining alone, with her one lover used up for the night she returned to her bed and sighed. _One of these days I’ll make my move._ Asami glanced over through the gap she left in the curtains and imagined Korra in her own bed. She wondered if Korra had the same desires burning inside her, the same desire begging her to slide her hand down and touch herself. She moaned as she brushed her fingers against her pussy clenching her eyes shut imaging they were Korra’s fingers. In her mind Korra gently rubbed her slowly soaking pussy before grabbing her pale hips and beginning to lick and suck on her clit and lips. She moaned loudly daring herself to stop before someone heard, but she didn’t, She doubted Korra would’ve. Asami made herself cum thrusting her hips up into an imaginary Korra’s mouth moaning through clenched teeth. As the fantasy faded and her heart pounded she turned her head and looked out of the gap in the curtains. _Some day soon, Korra._

I


	3. Bad as the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the next chapter would be more plot heavy? I lied. Kinda got high on my own supply here, Domme Kuvira is just too fun to write. I had a good laugh imagining the Red Lotus cutting into Korra's window only to realize she wasn't there, not knowing she was getting bent over by Kuvira half way across the state, but I'll deal with the ensuing battle next chapter.

Asami watched through her bedroom curtains as Korra snuck out of her cottage, she gave a quick glance around and then headed down one of the concrete paths into the beifong estates. _What are you up to?_ She frowned as she realized she wished Korra was sneaking over to her cottage instead of where ever she was headed. Asami sighed, she wasn’t sure Mako was even worth fucking tonight. It wasn’t that he was inadequate, she often blushed thinking of how well he filled her and her desires, but this problem with Korra wasn’t going away. Like the previous night she knew that no matter how long Mako stayed she’d be left wanting Korra. She stopped herself imagining rushing after Korra immediately. There could be no way that it would end well, no romantic kiss in the darkened gardens of Zao fu, no matter how badly she wanted it. When Mako knocked she thought about not answering, however she considered that it might be better to pine while coming down from an orgasm rather than pine completely alone. With a frustrated sigh she tossed off her robe and answered the door.

Mako knew that no matter how many times he would see Asami naked she’d always get him going. “Hey gorgeous.”

Asami pulled him in by a fistful of his tank top and pulled him inside. “Are you going to say that every night?” She said before slamming him back against the door and kissing him.

Mako slid his hands down and squeezed her ass while they kissed. “I’m just stating the obvious.”

She smirked and rolled her eyes before running a hand against the front of his pants to feel his bulge. “I’m glad I haven’t lost my effect on you, get naked, lay down on the bed.”

Mako followed her rules, she never gave him a straight answer why she needed him and why she insisted on it being like this. However he wasn’t going to complain when he was getting ridden till he filled her pussy every night she wanted. “Yes ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please don’t call me that.” She watched Korra’s guest cottage through the gap in the curtains as Mako stripped down and readied himself. Asami quickly tied up her hair and walked over to the bed climbing on and straddling Mako. She wasted no time in pursuit of her satisfaction, reaching between her waiting legs and gripping his cock. Carefully she rubbed his tip into place and slid in a few inches, almost annoyed at how quickly she’d gotten wet. _Maybe that’s my problem, I can never get over my lovers._ She pulled his cock out and slid it back in sliding a few more inches slowly then all the way down. A quiet moan left her lips as she began to ride him. The more she worked her hips onto his cock the less her mind bothered her, the more her body took over and began to fill with pleasure. Asami let out a moan and clenched her hands on his chest careful not to leave nail marks like she’d done the previous night. _I wonder if he’ll last long enough for me to cum twice._ She thought as she felt the first one building. Her hips made sure the pleasure kept building, she leaned back and tried to get every last inch of him as deep as she could. Her orgasm came and turned her moans into needy gasps of pleasure. _Don’t look._ Her mind’s voice came through loud and clear through the fog of pleasure. She tried to focus on the pleasure and not her now burning desire to look through the gap in the curtains. Forcing herself to look at the headboard she kept riding Mako, _I just need to focus on this, I need to cum._ She tried to convince herself.

“Asami…” Mako grunted, “I’m going to cum…” Mako moaned as his face clenched in concentration trying to prolong something that had already passed its point of no return.

Asami picked up the pace of her hips in a futile attempt to get close to another orgasm before she felt Mako’s throbbing cock erupt inside her. As her hips slowed and Mako filled her with every last drop he had, the gap in the curtains begged her to look.

I

Korra tried to keep herself from walking too fast out of sheer eagerness, she’d been waiting for this all day long. Even after all the commotion between Lin and Su’s fight she found herself looking at the roaming guards seeing if she could spot Kuvira amongst them. The one time she did, she gave her a knowing smile, knowing that her slight limp was because of her. Finally she got to the cottage and knocked on the door. Korra brushed off her usual baggy blue pants and waited for the door to open. When a few minutes went by she wondered if she should knock again, Kuvira came sprinting down the pathway in her armor.

She skidded to a stop and tried to play it off. “Oh, you’re here already…I was-”

Korra smiled and rolled her eyes quickly walking up to her and kissing her hungrily. “It’s okay…I almost ran here too.”

Kuvira glanced around nervously as if someone could see them. “Let’s get inside, and get this armor off.”

Korra took her by the hand and walked with her. “I dunno, I’m sure it’s heavy but it’s kinda doing it for me.”

She laughed. “I’m not fucking you in my armor,”

Korra shrugged playfully. “ _Shame_.”

Kuvira unlocked the door and opened it for Korra, the pair had left the room in quite a state when they’d left in the morning. Kuvira had improvised around her sore legs and pussy by letting Korra ride her till she was satisfied, then the pair had fallen fast asleep exhausted and drenched in sweat. The morning became a panicked search for the thrown articles of clothing and a hastily planned excuse for being late. The bed was still a tangled mess of sheets and Korra in her panic to get dressed had left her panties on Kuvira’s bed post where they’d been flung at some point during their romp. Kuvira bent herself out of her armor and carefully placed it down, the only organization in the messy room. “I’ve really got to clean up this place.”

Korra hugged her from behind dying to get her out of the rest of her uniform. “No point in cleaning up when it’ll just get destroyed again.”

Kuvira leaned her head back as she felt korra’s lips on her neck. “If you knew how turned on I was all day because of you…”

Korra playfully snaked her hand up to her neck. “Why don’t you show me?”

Kuvira turned around in Korra’s embrace “Well first I need a shower, then we’ll see about showing you” She interrupted herself by kissing Korra. “Just,” Another kiss and a carefully placed nimble hand on the waist of korra’s pants. “How,” Her next kiss moved to Korra’s neck and her hand slid inside her pants. “Sore,” She rubbed her palm against the outside of Korra’s panties. “You made me.” Kuvira finished off with a hard spank on Korra’s ass.

The Avatar was grinning from ear to ear with a sultry look in her eyes already wanting for more. “Promise?”

Kuvira stepped away and began to disrobe wondering if she should even bother getting clothes to change into or if Korra would make sure she’d stay naked. She looked back at Korra and smirked. “Are you going to watch me, or join me?” She walked over to a small sliding door and slid it open revealing an equally small tiled bathroom. The shower itself was built into the bathroom, the sink and toilet were simply recessed far enough that they didnt get much water on them.

Korra had never gotten undressed as fast as she did before following Kuvira into the shower. She wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s naked body as they waited for the water to warm. “How come you live here?”

Kuvira blindly felt backwards with her hands and rested them on Korra’s ass. “In Zaofu?”

Korra snorted. “No I mean in this cottage, the guest cottages are like three times the size of this one.”

She put her hand out into the water and stepped in leaving enough room for Korra to join her under the warmed water. After ducking her head under the water and soaking her hair she grabbed the body wash and turned to Korra. “Well not _everything_ is about size.” She squeezed some body wash out onto her hands and began to rub Korra down with it.

Korra rolled her eyes at the pun but smiled contently as she felt Kuvira’s soapy hands slowly massaging her body. “Fair enough.”

Kuvira ran her hands around to Korra’s abs and pulled her in close. “Sometimes it’s nice to pretend I’m not in Zaofu,” She kissed the back of Korra’s soaked neck. “This place makes it easy to do that.”

Korra pushed her ass against Kuvira as her soapy set of hands rounded her hips. “I don’t think I’ll be able to think about Zaofu without thinking of last night and tonight.”

Kuvira slid her soaped hands up Korra’s abs. “After tonight you won’t be able to think about Zaofu without getting wet.” She whispered into her ear before pinching both of Korra’s nipples gently and kissing the nape of Korra’s neck. “ _And that is a promise_.”

I

Asami paced her room almost furiously, she couldn’t sleep, and Mako had managed to get her close enough to a second orgasm that she’d ended up more turned on than when she’d first called on him to satisfy her. With a hand rubbing her neck she checked the window again, _I’m sure waking her up in the middle of the night and asking if she wants to fuck your brains out will be the best way to destroy out friendship._ She sighed and leaned over on the window sill, _calm down, you know it’s not worth risking your friendship, you just need to get laid…again._ She groaned and walked over to the phone on the nightstand and dialed the number for Mako’s room. “Hey It’s me,”

Mako tried not to sound like he was still half asleep. “What’s up?”

“I need you again, come over.” Asami hung up and sat down on the bed, she’d never called on Mako twice in one night before. Hopefully this time around would be enough to satisfy her, or enough to make her tired enough to sleep. She walked over to the window sill, dropping her robe as she did. She bent over and leaned against the window sill and let herself imagine what she wanted most. When she looked over her shoulder Korra looked back at her with a sultry look.

“I’ve been wanting to do this to you for years.”

Asami moaned as she imagined her fingers were Korra’s spreading her pussy and rubbing it.

“My my, you’re so wet…I bet you taste amazing.”

She imagined Korra getting down on her knees and tasting it directly from the source, she worked her pussy fantasizing being able to push Korra’s lips and tongue hard against it. She let out a gentle moan enjoying the fantasy. When Mako knocked on the door it nearly made her jump in surprise. Asami almost didn’t want to stop, she walked over and answered the door hoping Mako could finish the job.

I

Korra dried herself off with the towel Kuvira had given her, the two women stared at each other once they’d finished drying off. They’d each taken there turns teasing each other in the shower, it had taken all Korra had to not simply fuck Kuvira while they stood under the water. Now all the pent up energy hung over the room like a thick fog. Korra was the first to move turning slowly, making sure Kuvira was watching as she walked over to the bed and grabbed the waiting strap on. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her legs spread leaning back on her hands giving Kuvira a view of every single inch of her. Korra dragged her hand up her thigh, slowly up her abs giving one of her tits a firm squeeze locking eyes with Kuvira. Smirking as she slid her hand down between her thighs and gently slid a finger inside herself. She watched as Kuvira’s eyes watched lustfully as Korra took the strap on and started sliding it inside her soaked pussy. “I think I’m ready.” She slid it in deep not having to exaggerate the motions as her hips tensed in pleasure. “Are you going to keep your promise?”

Kuvira realized she was almost dripping as she walked over to Korra and kissed her, taking the end of the strap and giving it a few thrusts inside with her hand. “Are you sure you won’t need to do any walking tomorrow?” She teased picking up the pace with her hand gently working Korra’s pussy with the strap.

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it.” Korra’s eyes narrowed as the strap slid deep inside and she let out a quiet moan.

“ _Yes._ It will.” Kuvira slid the strap out of her and quickly put it on. Her immediate instinct was to turn Korra over and drive her strap in so deep she couldn’t help but moan and shake still she came. But her memories of last night gave her inspiration. She took the tip of the strap in her hand and slid the very end of the tip inside Korra. Leaning forward she grabbed Korra by the back of her head and kissed her deeply. “Ask me to fuck you.”

Korra almost wanted to beg for more as she felt the tip of the strap poised to thrust inside her. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Kuvira gave her another inch kissing on her neck and placing a hand on her abs to feel her breath hitch as she took the rest of the strap. She thrust slowly till it was at its hilt inside her. Kuvira tasted Korra’s lips and moaned out of lust as she brought her hips back and dragged her fingers down Korra’s body placing both of her hands on her hips and sliding one over so she could thumb Korra’s clit. “I’m going to tease you till you can’t take it anymore.” She slid in slowly, rubbing Korra’s clit with her thumb running her other hand up her steadily rising and falling abs to squeeze her tits.

Korra rolled her hips into Kuvira’s thrusts, when she was fucking her hard it was an all out tsunami of pleasure, this was different. It was like she was slowing sinking into more and more pleasure, drowning in it. As Kuvira’s strap hilted inside her again she moaned gripping the sheets and nearly ripping them off as her body shook. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Kuvira leaned in shoving her strap deep as she did. “I said till you can’t take it anymore.” She moved her hips back. “But I suppose you can have a taste.” She launched into a volley of hard thrusts each one of which causing Korra to tense and let out a low guttural cry of pleasure. She rubbed Korra’s clit. “Can’t be doing that yet.” Kuvira slowed her thrusts and grinned as Korra whined trying to roll her hips onto more of the strap.

Korra let go of the sheets and ran her hands up her own body rubbing her chest before running her hands through her hair. “ _Please fuck me!_ ” She begged, the pleasure was almost unbearable each thrust filling her completely and inching her closer to orgasm.

“Oh my, are we _begging_?” Kuvira purred running her hand up the center of Korra’s abs tracing her cleavage and cupping her chin in her hands. “It’s not very convincing…we’ll just have to keep going like this.” She worked her thumb on Korra’s clit and slowly thrust in again and out again making sure to bring it back as far as she could before sliding it in as deep as it would go.

Korra moaned sharply, arching her back forcing Kuvira’s strap to linger. “ _Please…_ ”

Kuvira rubbed her clit back and forth as she slid her strap in deep. “You’re so cute when you beg.”

Korra bit her lip as she felt the strap pullout, she gave a needy nod and played with her tits. “ _Fuck me…_ ”

Kuvira felt like a god making the Avatar beg for her strap, she knew the harness between her legs would be soaked. “Very well.” She pulled out quickly causing Korra to jump. “Turn around and spread it.” She ordered.

_Fuck yes._ Korra spun around almost instantly and wiggled her hips backwards towards Kuvira’s waiting strap as she positioned herself on the bed. Korra reached back and squeezed her ass before pulling it apart and sinking her stomach to the bed showing exactly where she needed Kuvira’s strap.

Kuvira brought her hand down on Korra’s ass hard enough to leave a lightly red mark. It was taking all of her effort to tease her. When Korra slid her hands to the small of her back Kuvira smiled. “I have one more thing for you.” She quickly went over to her armor and pulled out a set of handcuffs from one of the pouches. Kuvira slid them around Korra’s wrists with a few clicks. “I need a good grip after all.”

Korra shivered as the cold steel rested on her wrists and her back. “I’m all yours Kuvira.”

She grinned and spanked Korra as hard as she could manage. “Yes…you are.” She reached for Korra’s cuffed wrists grabbing each cuff and pulling her arms back and sliding the strap in deep in a single thrust. Her thrusts didn’t hesitate she simply went as hard as she could and as fast as she could driving Korra’s hips into the mattress. Kuvira focused on Korra’s muscled arms straining in her cuffs and her grasp as she moaned loudly into the sheets. “Is this…” Kuvira tried to keep her breathing under control. “What you wanted?”

Korra’s first orgasm was already on her causing her voice to come out in a strained moan. “Yes!”

Kuvira pulled back on the cuffs and spanked Korra hard, keeping up her fevered pace of hard thrusts. As her hair flew around her head as she drove her hips back and forth she smiled, she would make sure Korra would feel her strap for days after. She grunted in effort and reached for Korra’s hair pulling her head back. “Moan for me.” Korra could hardly process the command through the pleasure crashing through her body. She let out a moan on each heaving breath matching each hard thrust of Kuvira’s strap inside her. Kuvira slowed her thrusts to keep up her pace as she grabbed Korra’s hips and pushed them down onto the mattress ramming her hips against Korra’s ass and earning another shrill moan.

Korra clenched the sheets in her hands as she took Kuvira’s strap another orgasm rolling through her body making her legs shake and quiver. Her knees gave out as the orgasm turned into another. She reached back and held onto Kuvira’s wrists moaning loudly into the bed.

Kuvira picked up the pace almost reaching her breaking point as sweat dripped off her nose and onto Korra’s back. “I’m going to f—” She was interrupted by an ear ringing alarm. Her thrusts immediately stopped as she knew it was the Zaofu high alert siren. “Korra we’ve got to go!”

Korra wobbled on her feet as she tried to push herself up off the bed. “What?”

Kuvira realized she was naked and wearing a strap on when she needed to be in her armor ten minutes ago. She stripped off the strap and tore open her dresser throwing on the first set of uniform clothes she could find and rushing for her shoes.

Korra rolled over on the bed still in a daze. “What is going on?”

“Some kind of emergency!” Kuvira bent on her armor.

A loud series of claps followed by an explosion echoed outside the cottage loud enough for them to hear, Korra’s orgasmic haze disappeared. “Was that...what I think it was?”

Kuvira froze. “It can’t be…” She realized she was still standing in her cottage. “ _We need to go!”_


	4. Are you gonna tell her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish my serious projects were as easy and fun to write as this. This chapter has everything, murder, cunnilingus, bad earth bending puns, and some overdue Korrasami.

Korra stood up embarrassed at how wobbly her legs felt she started pulling on her pants when she realized she still had Kuvira’s cuffs on. “Uh Kuvira?”

Kuvira was half way through the door. “What? We need to get a move on!” She pleaded over the loud sirens.

“ _Handcuffs!_ ” Korra held up her cuffed wrists as she pulled her boots on.

Kuvira swore and rummaged for a key in her armor unlocking the cuffs on the still topless Avatar. “I’m going to get a head start they need me, borrow one of my shirts if you need to!” She shot out of the cabin leaving the door open.

Korra rolled her eyes and quickly found her own shirt and pulled it on leaving her usual fur behind. She charged out of the cabin slamming the door behind her running towards the sound of explosions and bending. Zaofu’s spotlights turned darkness into daylight as she approached the court yard where the battle had erupted. She saw four figures moving taking turns bending out volleys of attacks shrouded in smoke rising off of a lake of lava one of them must’ve bent around them. Korra spotted Suyin and Lin in cover behind a large planter and ran in sliding into cover as the combustion bender took out one of the spotlights with her focused fire. “Who the fuck are these guys?”

“Where the flameo have you been?” Lin asked as she peeked over the cover.

Korra turned bright red. “I was out for a walk.”

Suyin raised an eyebrow but refocused on the battle. “Are these those terrorists you were talking about Lin?”

“Looks that way.” Lin stood up and stomped into the ground dislodging a boulder and lobbing it at the entrenched Red Lotus.

“That combustion bender is the priority, we need to distract her and take her down.” Suyin explained.

“Agreed, we could probably—”

“One distraction coming up.” Korra focused her mind and let Raava’s energy flow through her, her eyes began to glow and she leapt into the air bending a cyclone of air beneath her ripping boulders from the ground as she did.

Kuvira crouched with her guards in cover planning their move when Korra created the distraction, she knew she had one shot. The giant combustion bender stood and turned to aim at Korra but Kuvira was ready and fired a razor thin sliver of her armor straight at the tattooed head of the combustion bender. The sliver stopped her dead and for a moment she stayed on her feet but a second after the sliver had shot through her brain she collapsed with an awkward thunk forward.

“P’LI!”

Korra dodged a volley of lava and launched her boulders all at once forming a solid building sized chunk of rock as Ghazan tried to block it Mako fired a well aimed bolt of lightning causing his target to convulse as Korra forced the boulder wall down onto their fighting position. There was a dust cloud kicked up as the metal walls the Red Lotus had used for cover were crushed beneath Korra’s boulder salvo. Still in the Avatar state she bent a torrent of air around the lava causing it to cool and eventually stop glowing. She let her energy calm and gently floated down on a cushion of air. Cocking her head at the boulder that she’d violently shoved into the earth. “Lin, can you scan it?

Lin was still on edge but with the Red Lotus crushed beneath a massive boulder she leapt out of cover and slammed her foot down onto the ground. She furrowed her brow. “There’s four of them down there…I think you got ‘em.”

“Shouldn’t we have tried to take them alive?” Suyin offered leaning against the planter they’d taken cover behind.

“From what I hear they wouldn’t have offered me the same courtesy.” Korra frowned at the boulder.

“Who nailed the combustion bender?” Lin asked as the survivors of the battle gathered around.

Kuvira sheepishly raised a hand. “I did.”

Suyin glared. “Kuvira you know that I wanted the Zao fu guard to be a non lethal force.”

Kuvira held her ground. “She was aiming at the Avatar, I saw an opening and I took it.”

“And you killed her.” Suyin corrected.

“Su, she might’ve saved my life.” Korra gave Kuvira a brief nod of thanks.

“Where were you?” Suyin demanded. “The guards needed their commander.”

Korra watched as Kuvira seemed to shrink under Suyin’s barrage. “She was with me.” The group seemed to snap their attention to Korra. “I ran into her on my walk and asked her to show me around…and I’d appreciate it if you could quite giving her shit for it.” Korra postured.

Asami felt her heart drop, _she snuck out to meet Kuvira?_ She suddenly felt very exposed standing their in her nightgown smoke still rising off the cooled Lava.

Lin rolled her eyes. “Look I’ve got some work to do now, I’ve gotta radio Tenzin and like five other fuckers to tell them the Red Lotus has been dealt a cru—”

Suyin groaned. “Really? Puns?”

Lin held up her hands. “I can’t have any fun here.” She stormed off in the direction of the radio tower.

Suyin turned her attention back to Kuvira. “Make sure this is all cleaned up and secure the perimeter walls. I want to know how they got in.”

Kuvira nodded and was thankful when Suyin left her and the other guards. “Radio the perimeter guards to stand to and bring everyone on stand by in to sweep the perimeter while we clean this up.” She instructed the guards that had come to fight.

Korra stood back and admired Kuvira had seemingly shrugged off Suyin’s anger and did her job. After the guards had rushed off Korra walked up and grabbed her forearm reassuringly. “I’ll help clean up if that’s alright.”

Kuvira glanced around nervously. “Thanks for that, but we’ve got it handled, you should get some rest.” She leaned in so she could whisper into Kuvira’s ear. “Tomorrow we can pick up where we left off.”

Asami nodded idly, pretending to listen to Bolin and Mako discussed the battle that had unraveled. She watched as Kuvira leaned in to whisper and felt her heart break when she saw Korra’s blushing smile.

I

Asami toweled herself off in the steam filled bathroom she tried not to think at all and just focus on the task at hand. It was annoyingly late but the smell of lava from the Red Lotus’ attack and the sweat she and Mako had worked up had made her want a shower. Her heart still hurt replaying Korra’s blushing smile. _Why is she so special? If you want a woman there’s plenty in Republic City_. She tried but even as she thought it she knew Korra was one of a kind. _And Kuvira…_ She stopped herself from even trying to blame Kuvira, Asami couldn’t blame her for taking the chance when opportunity presented itself. Sighing she dressed in a loose night shirt and sweat pants, the nightgowns she wore only when she intended to have Mako visit. As she walked barefoot into the guest bedroom she frowned. _Shame that opportunity never showed up for me instead._ If she couldn't be mad she could still be jealous. Rolling her eyes she glanced through the window where she’d spotted the Red Lotus, and tossed Mako off her and immediately raised the alarm with the guards. Flopping down on the bed she curled up with her pillow. Something her father had said to her years ago floated through her thoughts. _Sometimes you have to make opportunities happen._ The pain in her heart drove her forward, if she was going to be heart broken she wanted to at least have tried. Before she knew it she’d left her cottage and crossed the small court yard still smoldering but cleared of major debris. The guards had left and Zao fu had returned to its almost too calm night. She’d left her shoes behind in her brazen rush and quickly hopped up the steps to Korra’s cottage. Suddenly the doors seemed to loom at her, before she lost her nerve entirely she gave the door a gentle knock.

Korra answered feigning sleepiness. “Asami? Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Asami smiled _well at least she still cares_. “Everything is fine…I just wanted to talk, are you busy?”

“Uh, no I was just, uh reading.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck feeling herself redden as she lied. In reality she’d been trying to finish what Kuvira had started, after the adrenaline from the fight had faded she realized she was still hornier than she could handle. She smiled and opened the door for Asami to come in. Korra frowned, despite fucking herself to the memory of Kuvira’s strap less than a few moments ago she couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter when Asami walked into her room. Korra had also changed into her pajamas, a white tank top and blue sweat pants. She was keenly aware that she was still wet from masturbating as she joined Asami at a set of leather chairs in the small seating area in the cottage. She leaned her head against her hand on the arm of the chair and tried not to look at Asami and feel a pang of desire. Somehow even in a t shirt, sweats, no make up, and wet hair Asami still looked gorgeous. Korra pretended not to notice the outline of her tits beneath her t shirt. “So…what’s up?”

Asami’s confidence faltered, when she'd felt herself urged forward towards Korra’s cottage she hadn’t thought about what to say. “I—” She thought back to the battle. “I just wanted to say that…I’m really glad you’re safe, if those attackers had…done whatever they’d planned to I’m not sure what I’d do without you.”

Korra waved her off the way she did every time her possibly dying was brought up. “It’ll take more than that to kill me.” When Asami looked down and started to play with her hair Korra raised an eyebrow. “What’s really on your mind?”

The words caught on Asami’s lips, but she forced them out, she wanted to be heart broken after trying not left heart broken and still pining. “ _Kuvira_ …what is she to you?”

Korra instantly felt like she was glowing red. “How did you know?” She slapped her hand over her mouth. “I mean” She tried to think of a way to explain away her admission “… _fuck._ ”

_Why is she so adorable?_ She held up her hands stifling an amused grin. “If it’s okay with you I’ll just be honest.” Asami took a deep breath. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since we met.” She decided to skip the part about how she’d fantasized about Korra fucking her instead of Mako. “So when I saw you with Kuvira…when I saw you sneaking out to see her, I realized I may have waited too long and missed my chance.”

Korra’s brain was short circuiting. “Wait what?”

Asami smiled with a hint of sadness feeling like she knew Korra would choose Kuvira over her. “I like you…a lot.”

Korra’s eye twitched. “ _Hold on…_ you’ve had a crush on me… _this whole time?_ ”

Asami nodded. “ _Have_ a crush on you.”

“Uh…okay…wow I.”

She smiled at Korra’s flustering. “I know you’ve chosen Kuvira but if you’ll forgive me,” Asami stood and walked over to Korra leaning over her resting her hands on each arm of Korra’s chair. “I can’t go the rest of my life wondering what your lips taste like.” She leaned in and gently kissed Korra letting it take a while moving her hand to hold Korra’s cheek as she kissed her. The moment their lips touched it felt like getting hit by lightning her body erupted in chills. She broke away and smiled at Korra who was still short circuiting. “I’ll always have a crush on you.” Asami turned and walked towards the door. What she had come to do was done, she’d told Korra and finally satisfied the curiosity that ached her every time she looked at Korra’s lips. She knew that was as far as it should go.

_Move you idiot!_ Korra rushed to her feet and stopped Asami at the door. “Wait…” Korra felt her heart flutter as Asami turned and looked at her with eyes as beautiful as the rest of her. The words failed her almost immediately, out of frustration and desire she kissed Asami walking her back against the door as they kissed. If Korra could think of anything other than the electric sensation of Asami’s lips on hers and their bodies pressed against each other she might have hesitated. She would’ve wondered what Kuvira and her actually were, but months of suppressed longing and feeling Asami’s hands against her abs completely blinded her. Without even realizing it she picked Asami up and leaned in pinning her against the door. Asami readily wrapped her legs around Korra and moaned as Korra pressed against her pussy. Korra had never felt such an intense desire, tasting Asami’s moan and increasing her feverish pace squeezing Asami’s ass through her sweat pants. Korra rocked back and forth on her feet grinding her thigh between Asami’s legs breaking from her lips and kissing down her neck.

“ _Holy shit_.” Asami said before giving into a quiet moan as Korra rocked against her. “Is it bad I’ve dreamed of this?” She asked slowly losing control of her breath.

Korra kissed Asami’s collar bone. “Did you? _What exactly did you dream_?” Korra enjoyed the overwhelming feeling of lust driving her, she nuzzled against Asami’s chest and kissed her tits through the thin fabric.

Asami inhaled sharply as Korra found her nipple beneath her shirt. “I-I can show you.”

Korra looked at her with sultry eyes. “Okay, show me.”

Asami slowly lifted off her shirt wishing she could see Korra’s reaction but saw the blushon her cheeks even in the darkened room. She turned and wiggled out of her sweat pants purely for show. “I was imagining,” She walked slowly over to the window that faced her cottage, as she looked out she could actually see the gap she’d left in her curtains. “Something like this?” She bent down placing her hands on the window sill. “…you came up behind me.”

Korra could hear her heart beating in her ears as blood rushed everywhere seeing Asami bent over for her. She followed Asami’s request, gently grabbing her hips and pushing her hips against Asami’s in a hard thrust for effect. She traced her hands against Asami’s pale skin gripping her ass with her finger tips wanting to give it a hard slap. “And then what did I do?”

Asami was shaking, despite the fact she was reenacting a dream it did seem too good to be true. “You slid your hand d-down-” She stuttered as Korra’s hands immediately did as she asked resting on her inner thighs gently pushing them apart. “then you rubbed my…” she moaned as Korra began to rub her pussy lips, slowly at first working the wetness around making a mess and brushing her clit.

“Like this?” Korra smiled as Asami moaned again hanging her head as Korra rubbed it faster. She watched Asami’s back muscles tense and began to focus on her clit when she pushed her hips back against Korra’s hands.

Asami felt like she was dripping onto the carpet as Korra’s strong hands gripped her and rubbed her pussy. Normally Mako could only get her to cum with a combination of methods but as Korra brought a firm hand down hard on her ass she let out a loud moan and gripped hard on the window sill. Her legs involuntarily shook as the edge approached and Korra pushed her over it. Korra didnt let her catch her breath, she felt a firm grip on her shoulder pull her back against Korra’s hand as she felt her fingers slide deep inside.

Korra grinned as Asami’s legs continued to shake, she began to stroke her g spot carefully with a well and deeply placed thumb using her fingers to gently rub against her clit. She sped up and made sure Asami couldn’t wiggle away as her legs continued to shake.

Asami came again this time stifling a moan into her shoulder, before letting the shakes in her leg shiver up her body as her orgasm racked her body. She was almost relieved when Korra’s hands fell away and let her catch her breath. “ _Holy shit…_ ” she said just loud enough for Korra to hear, she stood and turned but her legs gave out and she thunked to the floor before korra could catch her.

“Uh oh, you okay?”

Asami giggled and slumped back against the wall beneath the window breathing heavily. She huffed trying to blow a stray lock of hair out of her face. “Better than I dreamed… _holy shit._ ” She giggled again.

Korra joined her sitting against the wall making sure she saw as Korra licked the fingers that Asami had left soaked. “I hope that didn’t tire you out too much…cause you taste amazing.”

Asami’s giddy laughter turned into an involuntary full body blush as her mind realized what Korra had just said. “ _…Fuck we should’ve done this sooner._ ” She wobbled to her feet and guided Korra over to the bed. Asami sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Korra close kissing her lean abs with a new found hunger. She moved her mouth up to her stiffened tits and gently sucked on them while her hands wandered down, dragging her fingers slowly towards Korra’s hips. Then down her thighs. “Glad I wasn’t the only one dripping wet.” Asami remarked as she felt how slick Korra’s thighs were.

“Glad to know I wasn’t the only one dreaming of—” Korra stopped talking and involuntarily gripped Asami’ shoulders as she felt a nimble pair of fingers circle her clit.

“It’s only fair.” Asami said before taking one of Korra’s tits in her mouth sloppily playing with it as she slid her two middle fingers inside and wrapped her other arm around Korra’s waist. She was delighted at Korra’s instant moans and heavy breath, unaware that it was in part because of how sensitive she was from Kuvira fucking her earlier. 

Korra looked down at Asami as she moaned, it was like Asami had said earlier, better than she dreamed. Korra watched as Asami shook her head to adjust her hair and focus more effort with her hand and began to grind her palm against Korra’s clit. “Ye—right there…” She locked her eyes with Asami’s bright green eyes as they narrowed. Korra’s moan was almost like a cry of pain her legs stiffening her hips bucking forward into Asami’s fingers as she came. Between Kuvira, her own efforts, and now Asami she’d lost count of how many times she’d cum that night. Lust steeled her she enjoyed her orgasm for only a moment before giving Asami a shove backwards onto the bed and kneeling down between her legs. Korra buried her mouth against Asami’s pussy watching her arch her back and squirm against the bed. She licked back and forth and came up for air savoring the almost sweet tasting wetness of Asami’s lips. “You really do taste amazing…”

Asami moaned. “Y-you feel amazing…holy f—” She rolled her hips as a wave of pleasure shivered up her core. She bit her hand to stifle a moan.

Korra immediately stood up and pulled Asami’s hand away from her mouth pulling them down to her side as she took a knee again. “If you’re going to moan, I want to hear it.” She said borrowing the line that Kuvira had said to her nights ago.

“Oh? Are you going to make me moan then?” Asami goaded her looking down her naked body watching Korra ready herself between her legs.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s hips and pulled her against her mouth. “No…I’m going to make you cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Korra choosing to sleep with Asami after beginning a sexual relationship with Kuvira is a little grey area but it'll be resolved in the next chapter, part 5 of operation over powered power thruple. I'll give the chapter another proof reading after I get some sleep, as always shameless smut and shamelessly bad editing and possible spelling errors.


	5. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shocked and amazed that this story is almost at 3k views, I like writing our budding power thruple more and more. Hope you enjoy!

Korra’s eyes opened to daylight leaking through the curtains of her cottage, she pulled her head up from the pillow feeling the soreness in her neck and moving her head away from a spot of drool on the pillow. As far as she knew she didn’t have anywhere to be, she could fall back asleep if she wanted to. She rolled over and froze as she saw Asami sleeping quietly next to her the awkwardly tangled sheets covering her nakedness. _Oh fuck that really happened._ She carefully rolled onto her back and stifled a happy laugh. _Holy shit!_ If it wasn’t for the sleeping Sato next to her Korra would’ve jumped for joy. With a wide smile on her face Korra relaxed and closed her eyes again, wanting to fall back asleep just so she could wake up to Asami next to her again. _Oh my fuck Kuvira is going to kill me_. Her eyes shot open and her heart was immediately racing. _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_ She slid out of the bed and sat on the edge trying to collect her thoughts. _I…did I cheat on Kuvira?_ She tried to reason it out. _It was just sex wasn’t it?_ She thought back to the more intimate kisses, thought back to when she was riding Kuvira’s strap and breathing heavily on her neck as she humped the strap and came. _Okay…so it wasn’t just sex…fuck. Okay I need to tell her._ Korra thought back to the dagger embedded in the sparring dummy she’d seen on her first night with Kuvira. She took a deep breath, _I need to tell her, no chickening out of it,_ Korra quickly found her clothes took a good long look at the sleeping Asami. The memories they’d made during the night filled her with confidence as she left the cottage to find Kuvira.

I

Kuvira launched into a round house kick that landed square against her target, her sparring partner, and a new addition to the Zaofu guard fell back hard on their ass. If there weren’t other targets she’d have finished him. But the two other guards she’d agreed to spar immediately moved in, squaring into a fighting stance she weighed her options. Kuvira only had a few moments before the third guard was back on his feet, she needed to knock out the experienced guards quickly. She rushed forward and jumped launching both feet into the chest of the first guard, landing and rolling she swept the feet out from under the second guard. By now the third and newest guard was back on his unsteady feet, Kuvira toyed with him shuffling her feet and egging him on to make the next move. The other two had regained their feet and were advancing behind her. Kuvira pivoted showing the newbie her back and keeping an eye on the more experience two. The newbie made the move she was expecting and she sprang her trap. With a quick Judo throw she tossed the newbie into the fast approaching guard causing him to jump back which she quickly used to launch a heavy kick to his stomach sending him reeling. The third and final guard backed up and called a time out.

“You know,” He caught his breath. “Maybe we could spar with other opponents? We might actually have a chance with them.”

Kuvira dropped her guard and cocked a grin. “Yeah, you _might._ ” She left the newbie laying on the mat and walked off the sparring floor of the dojo and grabbed a waiting towel next to her duffle. Toweling her face off she hung it over her neck adjusted her training clothes a grey shirt and durable sparing pants and left the dojo. The domes of Zao fu were only open halfway as a security measure and the morning sun was still warming up the grounds as she made her way back to her cabin. The long winding trail from the gym was a peaceful walk normally so when the Avatar came sprinting up to meet her she was immediately on guard. “What’s wrong is someone attacking again?”

Korra quickly huffed to catch her breath and shook her head. “No I just needed to talk to you.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow _well sex for breakfast sounds delicious._ She continued to walk towards the cabin. “Sounds urgent.”

The Avatar hesitated. “Uh, no not really urgent just wanted to get your opinion on things.”

The pair came up on the cabin and Kuvira opened the door for her, she followed her in and tossed her gym back down. Immediately grabbing Korra’s hips and pulling her close from behind. “I’m glad you couldn’t wait till tonight.” Korra tensed but still felt her breath tighten when she felt Kuvira’s lips on her neck. Kuvira smiled and whispered into her ear. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to shower first.”

“O-okay.” Korra stepped away blushing like an idiot.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow out of suspicion rather than playful intrigue. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

Korra shook her head. “Nope...I mean yep, nothing wrong.”

Kuvira shrugged, even if Korra was acting weird she still needed a shower. She quickly stripped down and went to the bathroom turning on the shower and let the water warm before slipping in. “You know Korra,”

Korra leaned against the door frame watching Kuvira under the water, she’d thought that with Asami in her bed her desire for Kuvira would’ve faded at least a little. However seeing Kuvira’s naked muscled frame under the water still filled her with a heavy lustful pull. “Yes?”

“I was thinking the strap is nice, but there’s a sex shop in the downtown of Zao fu, we might be able to pick up some new toys.” Kuvira quickly shampooed her hair.

“N-new toys?” Korra felt her core shiver at the idea.

“Yeah, they have everything, but I’ve been wanting a paddle, or maybe a double strap. Not really sure I want a flogger yet though…” she explained as she washed herself.

_A paddle…_ Korra could already feel the stinging pleasure on her ass. She shook her head and took a deep breath. “Kuvira, Asami visited me last night.”

“Oh?” Kuvira began to wash off the last of the body wash. “What did you two talk about?” She disregarded, completely unaware of what Korra really meant.

“She told me she has had a crush on me for years…and that she saw you and me acting friendly and wanted to know what you were to me.” Korra kicked the front of her boot into the floor neverously.

Kuvira turned in the still running water to face the Avatar. “Ah.” She turned off the shower and locked eyes with Korra, stepping out dripping water on the bathroom floor as she walked up to her. “And what did you say?”

Korra watched her walk up keenly aware of the way the water dropped down her neck and slid faster down her cleavage. “I…” _And this is where I break her heart._ She swallowed. “I didn’t get to answer…she kissed me and uh…I’m sorry Kuvira.” She felt her eyes well up with tears. “We had sex.”

Kuvira took a few moments to process the information. “You lucky bitch.” She finally said crossing her arms and looking over the Avatar.

“I’m really s—wait what?”

Kuvira grabbed a towel off the rack and began to dry off. “Was she as good as she looks?”

Korra was still not understanding but answered anyway. “I, uh yeah I mean she was _great._ ”

“Not that it’s a competition…okay _it is actually,_ was I better?” She draped the towel around her neck and hung her arms off it letting Korra get a good view.

“Uh…well…” Korra turned bright red. “Wait a second…you’re not mad?”

Kuvira smiled sadly and gently placed her hands on Korra’s hips enjoying to obvious effect her nakedness had on Korra. “No. I wished you’d told me but at the same time it sounded pretty spur of the moment.”

“Yeah…” Korra gave in a breathy answer trying not to stare at Kuvira’s cleavage or lips. “You’re really not mad?”

Kuvira stopped herself from kissing her, her lustful prowess faltered and she stepped past Korra and over to her dresser. “I found out a while ago that I’m…” she stopped herself from saying broken. “I see love differently than most.” She pulled on uniform pants and a shirt. “You don’t belong to me, you’re not my property, if you want to be with Asami that’s your choice to make.” She walked back up to the Avatar and smiled. “When I feel love its when you were begging for me.” She wrapped Korra in a hug. “When you were moaning my name, and in the whimper you gave when I fucked you harder than you’ve ever been.” She kissed Korra’s neck. “When you stumbled to your feet and asked for more.” Kuvira gave a smile and a laugh that was stifled by Korra’s neck. “That I’ll always have.” She walked back to her bed and sat down resting her elbows on her knees. “Shame I couldn’t have more of them, but it’s not right to cage someone like you...not with someone like me.”

Korra’s heart felt heavy, Kuvira was visibly sad despite what she said, she sat down next to Kuvira and gave her a side hug. “Those were some amazing nights.”

Kuvira smiled. “Shame there can’t be more, I would’ve put that paddle to good use.”

She gave a nervous laugh as her body broke out in goosebumps looking at the desk she’d been bent over a few nights ago. “ _That is a shame…_ ”

The idea was there, hanging between them begging for one of them to say it first. Korra blushed a deep red when it hit her. _Shame I can’t have them both._

Kuvira grinned mischievously. “You know, since you said I was better than Asami, maybe I could give her some pointers.” She leaned over to whisper. “After all she should learn from the best.”

“I didn’t say that.” Korra said even though it was true. “I doubt she would be okay with discussing… _me_ , over dinner.”

Kuvira ran a hand up Korra’s back. “Paddles are good for more than just punishment, everyone can benefit from some _close_ instruction.” She playfully dragged her fingers down the back of Korra’s neck.

Korra huffed trying to laugh away the flustering. “You’re bad…”

“Not as bad as we could be.” She whispered into her ear.

“She’ll never go for it.”

Kuvira smiled. “I can be very tempting.”

“Yeah…I know.” Korra sighed. “She’s never going to go for it.”

I

“Sure why not.” Asami held out her empty champagne flute for more at the dinner table where everyone had gathered as a farewell dinner for Opal who was joining Korra and the rest of the team leaving for the Norther Air temple.

Korra waved off the offer of more champagne for herself and leaned over to whisper into her ear. “Don’t get too tipsy, I need you nice and sober for tonight.”

Asami’s blush crept up her cheeks as she stifled her smile with a sip of champagne. The dinner had gone through the courses, the idle chatter had begun to die down, and the dessert had been taken away. Asami did feel a very slight buzz from the champagne but nothing that would impede whatever Korra had in store for her. When Lin stood and steadied herself with a hand on the edge of the table Asami readied herself to leave as well.

“Well S-Su, you’ve got some great cooks and even better booze,” Lin gave a half effortsalute and walked out in a very orderly and deliberate way that in a way made her look even more drunk.

“Love you to Lin!” Su called after her rolling her eyes in a happy way.

Asami stood carefully placing her napkin on the table. “The dinner was lovely Su but I’m going to call it an early night I think.”

Korra stole a glance at the slit in Asami’s long red dress that gave her a look at her long pale legs and felt her core pang with desire.

“It’s been a pleasure having you all,” Su said from her position at the head of the table.

“Want me to walk you back?” Mako stood.

“No that’s okay, Korra’s got it covered.” Asami answered firmly.

Korra’s focus on Asami’s legs snapped as her name was mentioned. “Yep, thanks again Su, will you see us off in the morning?” Korra stood and pushed her chair in.

“Won’t miss it!” Su said happily.

Korra let Asami take the lead as they walked out of the dinning hall, the red dress Asami had worn was a favorite of hers and Korra’s. It was the perfect mix of elegant and sexy with an open back and provocative neckline. Korra sped up beside her as soon as they were out of sight of everyone and placed a hand on the small of Asami’s back. “That dress always makes you look _so_ sexy.”

Asami gave a playful wink. “Be sure not to rip it when you pull it off of me.” They walked quickly across the stone walkways towards Korra’s cottage. As soon as they got in the door Korra pounced, shutting the door and pinning Asami against it in one swift move. Their lips touched and Korra again felt that electric like sensation that made her want more and more. Asami relaxed and enjoyed as Korra’s lips began to wander down her neck, she thought back to the previous night when Korra had eaten her out till she was a shaking mess. Those same lips pressing against her throat made her moan wanting a repeat of last night. She gently pushed Korra off her and turned around placing her hands above her on the door. “Care to unzip me?” The look she gave Korra over her shoulder made Korra instantly feel wet. She slowly dragged the zipper down the red fabric parting revealing Asami’s bare back that Korra traced her fingers down with the zipper.

Asami smiled and gently dropped her shoulders sending the dress falling to her ankles, she turned to face Korra and carefully stepped out of the dress. She kissed her and trailed her finger on her chin as she walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and crossed her legs. She leaned back and raised an eyebrow as a challenge.

Korra quickly threw off her boots and clothes on the way over to the bed, by the time she stood over Asami at the edge she was down to just her panties. Korra looked down and took a Asami’s tits in her hands slowly rubbing them, she flinched as she felt Asami’s cold finger tips between her thighs and through her panties. She rocked up onto her tippy toes as Asami pressed harder giving a quiet moan. She couldn’t take it anymore she bent over and kissed Asami pressing her backwards onto the bed and quickly working down to suck on her tits. She wanted to be sloppy with it, licking her way across Asami’s chest and gently biting on her nipple. Asami whimpered and arched her back pushing her chest into Korra’s waiting mouth and face. Asami smiled when she felt Korra’s fingers drag down her back quickly followed by a line of kisses and gentle love bites all the way down her abs. Korra wanted to tease her a bit, so once she’d kissed her way down to Asami’s waist she went immediately for her pussy and licked all the way up it pressing her tongue hard into Asami’s lips and continued to drag her tongue past her clit all the way up to her belly button. She finished with a kiss wet with her own saliva and Asami’s wetness. Korra kissed her way back down earning another arch of Asami’s back.

“ _Holy shit…_ ” Asami whimpered 

Korra took another long lick this time slowly dragging her tongue up Asami’s pussy earning a whimper that made her smile against her clit. She remembered Kuvira sitting on her face and realized that she desperately needed to see Asami from that angle. Korra quickly moved onto the bed guiding Asami up with her. “Here, straddle my face.”

“Huh?” Asami was still high off the feeling of Korra’s tongue inside her.

“I want you to sit on my face, lean against the headboard if you go weak.” Korra gave her a playful spank on the ass.

“Oh you think I’ll go weak?” Asami teased more than happy to prove Korra right. She rolled and kissed her way up Korra’s body teasing her tits before straddling her as instructed. She looked down at Korra’s head between her legs. “Are you sure about this?”

Korra was already fingering herself to the view above her, she smiled when Asami’s pussy dripped slowly onto her. “Remember grab onto the headboard if you go weak.”

Asami nodded. “You’re awfully sure of—oh _fuck_.” She stuttered as Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s splayed hips and pulled her pussy down to her mouth.

Korra didn’t tease her she got straight to work licking first then sliding her tongue as deep as it would go into Asami’s pussy licking back and forth as Asami grinded against it without even meaning too.Korra’s lips pressed against and spread Asami’s pussy as she licked inside her only breaking for air and immediately going back this time focusing on her clit.

Asami was shaking already trying to grab anything but the headboard out of stubbornness, she her hands settled on grabbing each of her tits trying to keep balance as her legs shook and an orgasm built in her core. She pinched her nipples and rolled them between her fingers as Korra sucked on her clit. Her legs clenched and she moaned her core convulsing sending her forward unable to avoid grabbing onto the headboard. As she felt the orgasm crash through her body she let out a breathy moan as her legs clenched around Korra’s head. “Fine you win.” She grabbed the head board and leaned back giving Korra her pussy at the perfect angle.

Korra didn’t let up even when Asami’s thighs pressed hard against her ears muffling any sound though she could still hear Asami moaning above her. She licked her pussy lips catching her breath and tasting every inch of soaked pussy she could. “Ready for more?”

Asami gave a curious laugh. “More?”

“If you insist.” Korra mischievously answered and licked up to Asami’s clit and began to work it with her mouth it was already so sensitive that every lick back and forth caused a stifled moan.

Asami was almost embarrassed when she felt another orgasm building so quickly. “ _Fuck…_ ”

Korra smiled and licked away letting go of one of Asami’s hips to grab a handful of her ass and pull her down onto her face. When the thighs around her head began to shake she grabbed the other cheek and squeezed pulling them apart before pulling Asami’s pussy down on her mouth. She needed to get some air but she held her breath and buried her mouth and lips into Asami’s pussy.

Asami let out a shrill moan as her legs clenched and her whole body shook as she came leaning against the headboard bracing herself as she felt her whole body shiver and threaten to go limp. “Holy… _fuck Korra._ ”

Korra tapped on Asami’s thighs which were still clenched tightly around her head as Asami tried to catch her breath on top of her.

“Oh sorry.” Asami quickly spread her thighs almost amused at the needful gasp for that Korra gave. “Didn’t almost make you pass out did I?”

Korra licked her lips clean of Asami’s delicious pussy. “Would’ve been worth it if you did…do you want more?”

Asami laughed and carefully moved her shaky legs from around Korra’s head. “I think I need a second.” She carefully collapsed next to Korra her stomach still rising and falling with her heavy breathing. “My head is spinning.” She laughed.

Korra smiled proudly and leaned over to idly suck on Asami’s stiffened tits. “I told you you’d need the head board.” She dragged the back of her hand down Asami’s stomach moving it in a circle eight.

Asami smiled and carefully laid her arm on Korra’s side maneuvering her arm around Korra’s head as she played with her tits so she could return the favor with her hand. “Gotta say that position is a new one to me…might be a new favorite.” She was still breathing deeply.

Korra rested her chin gently on Asami’s chest. “Just wait till I get my own strap on, I’ll make tonight seem like foreplay.”

“Strap on?” Asami considered herself more sexually aware than Korra but at the same time, she was the first woman she’d ever taken to bed.

She nodded. “It’s like a dildo that I can strap on and fuck you with.”

Asami’s jaw dropped. “We need that.”

Korra smiled. “Damn right we do…if we had more time in Zaofu I could probably go to the sex shop downtown but I’m sure I can find one in Republic City.”

“There’s a sex shop in Zao fu?” Asami gently played with the nipple she could reach over Korra’s shoulder.

She shrugged. “Kuvira told me about it.”

Asami tensed. “Korra did you tell her about us…I probably should’ve at least asked if you two were serious before…well all of this.”

“I told her this morning first thing,” Korra idly stroked Asami’s hip.

“Was she mad?”

Korra snorted. “No actually…she kinda wanted a threesome.”

Asami rolled to face Korra evening out their position on the bed and resting a hand on the Avatar’s hip. “A threesome?”

Korra blushed. “Well specifically she wanted to teach you how to fuck me with a strap…”

Now it was Asami’s turn to blush. “And what would she teach me?”

“I’m sure you’d do fine on your own, but she does have a very…dominate way about things.” Korra tried to make sure she wasn’t making Asami mad. “But I want you Asami…I have for years.”

Asami smiled. “But you also want Kuvira?”

“Uh…” Korra’s heart raced. “No…I mean…if I had to choose—”

Asami held her finger to Korra’s lips stoping her mid sentence. “If you didn’t have to choose, would you want us both.”

An ashamed look crossed her face for a moment before she hid it. “Yes…”

“Well then let’s figure this out.” Asami gave her a soft kiss not having missed the look of shame on her face. She cleared her throat. “Korra, what I want out of our relationship is to find out if all that pining—” she slid her thumb against Korra’s hip bone, “and not to mention desire was something that could lead to something long term.”

Korra smiled blushing happily. “To love?”

Asami nodded. “What do you want out of this?”

Korra stopped herself from immediately saying love, she thought for a moment. “This morning when I woke up I rolled over and I saw you laying there, I was happy, I want that…I want that a lot.” She avoided saying she wanted love because she had a flutter in her heart that told her that she already was in love with her.

Asami smiled gave Korra a slow kiss. “So tell me, where would Kuvira fit in?”

_Probably with me between the two of you_ Korra stopped a grin at the thought. “She’s said herself she’s more into things for the physical aspects…I think she’d enjoy teaching us some tricks. I’d love for her to teach you how to dominate me…” Korra blushed a ruby red.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “That I want to see…”

She blushed and gave a happy sigh. “I think you’d enjoy it.” She felt Asami’s hand slide from her hip to her inner thigh.

“Tell me about it?”

Korra kissed Asami’s lips. “Where to begin…the first time we fucked she made me beg for it…I’d seen Mako visit you cottage and and I’d riled myself up so by the time me and her got down to business I was dying for it. Already we—” Her breath hitched as she felt Asami’s fingers slide against her pussy.

“Were you going to say wet?” Asami teased and felt the wetness she'd helped cause and loved watching the effect she had on Korra’s face. “Keep going.”

She tried to concentrate as Asami slowly stroked her pussy lips. “S-she stripped me down and fingered me till I c-came” She pushed her hips down trying to get as much pressure as she could against Asami’s gently stroking fingers. Her breath shuddered. “I came from her fingering me then she ate me out.”

Asami quickly added another finger and slid them in carefully curling them and finding Korra’s g spot. “You came from being fingered by her?”

Korra grabbed a hold of Asami’s hips and pushed her forehead against her shoulder, feeling herself soak Asami’s fingers. “Mhmm,” She tried to focus. “I…fuck…” She stumbled as she felt Asami’s fingers rub her g spot. “When Kuvira brought out the strap my legs started to shake, I knew how much it would stret—” She couldn’t take it any longer Asami’s fingers had brought her to the edge and the thought of Kuvira’s strap stretching her pussy pushed her over. Her fingers dug into Asami’s hips as she moaned against her shoulder

Asami slid her fingers out as Korra tried to calm her breath, Asami curiously looked at her soaked fingers and took a cautious lick. “Well I know what I’m doing next.” She blushed as Korra grabbed her hand and carefully sucked her fingers clean of the wetness Korra’s pussy had left on them. Asami immediately moved to slide herself down between Korra’s legs. Placing Korra’s thighs on her shoulder she looked up an amazing set of abs grinning as she realized Korra’s head was almost hidden by her tits. “Well, tell me more.”

_I am the luckiest woman alive._ Korra lifted her head and smiled at Asami between her legs. “Should I skip to the part where she bent me over a desk and made be beg for her to fuck me?”

Asami licked Korra’s pussy quickly getting a taste for it. “No, don’t skip a single moment…I want to know everything.”

“Everything?” Korra huffed as she felt Asami’s tongue again.

“Everything.” Asami confirmed.

Korra smiled and began the retelling again unsure of how far she would get before she ended up passing out from exhaustion and orgasms. She wanted Asami, she wanted Asami a lot.

I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira will get her Domme on in the next chapter


	6. WTF Love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might have gone a little overboard with the spanking with this one but I enjoyed it, the editing will be as shameless as the smut in this chapter, it's late and I figured I'd post it rather than spend tomorrow editing it. Kuvira get's her domme on, Asami tries on the role, and Korra get's to enjoy. 
> 
> It will be a while before the next chapter, this story has been a great distraction but I do have serious projects like Death of the Legend and my own book to work on so I should probably put more effort into not smut projects for a bit. Glad so many of you are enjoying and commenting! Oh and if no ones figured it out the chapters are named after Tove Lo songs, they definitely fit IMO...Enjoy!

Asami and Korra walked down the lonely stone pathway to Kuvira’s cottage, the sun was just rising over the edge of the fully lowered domes. “She lives down here?”

Korra nodded. “She said it helps her get away from Zao Fu.”

Asami held onto Korra’s hand as they walked and playfully nudged her. “Well then we’ll really get her away from Zao fu.”

Korra smiled honestly expecting to be woken up from this dream like happiness at any moment. “I’m not sure, she did grow up here, as tempting as you are I doubt she’ll just pack her bags.”

Korra gave the knock and the pair waited, she cocked her head to the side when the door opened slowly and she could just make out Kuvira’s eyes through the slit in the door. “Hey Kuvira.”

“Korra…I wasn’t expecting you.” Kuvira quickly moved her head out of the gap in the door way and tried to wipe any evidence that she’d been crying away. “Do you need anything?”

“We wanted to talk to you…” Korra explained growing worried.

“We?” Kuvira opened the door a little further and spotted Asami, her eyes went wide. “Oh uh…” _Shit…_ “Come in.”

Korra guided Asami in to the cabin by her hand. “Hope we’re not coming at a bad time.” She looked and noticed Asami smirking at the desk that was still pushed awkwardly against the wall. Korra’s blush instantly faded when she looked at Kuvira and realized that she’d been crying. “Are you okay?”

“ _I’m fine._ ” Kuvira said with an unintended fierceness, her shoulders fell and she rubbed her face with her hand. “I’m sorry…”

Asami caught Korra’s eye and motioned to Kuvira with her head.

Korra smiled slightly and went over to hug Kuvira, who tensed up at first but eventually rested in Korra’s arms. “What happened?”

“Su _fired me_.” Kuvira let out a sob but didn’t dare begin to cry again.

Asami raised an eyebrow, Su definitely seemed to have two faces, one for guests and one for her staff. “Why would she fire you? You helped save the Avatar.”

Kuvira brushed off the stray tear, suddenly very aware she was hugging Korra in full view of Asami, she stepped away and sat on the edge of her bed. “She wouldn’t admit it but she thought that killing that combustion bender was a step too far, she’s demoted me and replaced me with some fucker with half my experience.” Her sadness replacing itself with anger.

Korra shrugged. “Ever thought of quitting? Leaving Zaofu?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and sighed. “I don’t have anywhere to go, even the earth kingdom is a few days away…and I’m broke. What am I going to do? Steal a plane and fly out of here?”

Asami was about to roll into her sales pitch when she stopped. “Wait Su doesn’t pay you?”

“Free room and board, plus about ten yuans a day.” Kuvira held her hands up and shrugged.

“ _Ten?_ ” Asami shook her head. “Despite your previous employer’s…egregious standards your work and skills are severely undervalued. In Republic City a body guard with your qualifications could make—” Asami pretended to mull the number over. “Oh I don’t know ten times that a day,” 

Korra smirked. “Know anyone that needs a body guard?”

Asami returned her smirk. “Well I usually think I can handle myself, but after all this terrorist business, I could use one…maybe to look after me when the Avatar isn’t around.”

Kuvira shook her head in disbelief. “Wait, you want me to work for you?”

Asami shrugged. “ _With me_ , not for me, Korra spared no detail of your _other_ skills and I’m afraid you’re too tempting to leave behind.”

Korra was nearly bouncing with excitement. “So?” She sat down and placed a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. “Wanna come with us?”

Kuvira felt like it was a prank of some kind. “Hold on,” She turned to Asami. “You know about me and her?”

Asami smirked. “I made her tell me every detail.” She smiled and walked over to sit down next to Kuvira. “From what she said it seemed like you two had a lot of fun, and that you offered to give me some, what was it? ‘Close personal instruction?’”

Korra nodded happily. “She was very clear on that.”

“And you _still_ want to hire me?” Kuvira asked.

Asami nodded. “You can be my body guard when I need it, public appearances, day to day things. What you do in your off time is up to you, but I’d be curious to learn from the best on how to dominate Korra.” She explained.

Kuvira was still trying to process the weird series of events, a moment ago she was fired and now she had been offered a new job and seemingly Avatar Korra and Asami Sato. “…When do I start?” She laughed a happy excited laugh.

Korra raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind starting now…” She leaned in close to Kuvira. Running a hand up her thighs and up her stomach.

Asami playfully followed her lead and did the same.

Kuvira quickly glanced between them the lust filled excitement almost seeming like a panic. “I—I…”

Korra silenced her with a slow kiss. “Is someone nervous?”

Asami bit her lip watching Korra and Kuvira kiss, she guided Kuvira’s chin to face her and kissed her even slower than Korra had. It wasn’t the same electricity as Korra’s lips but the excitement and pang of desire was still there. She smiled against her lips as she tasted a trace of Korra. “I was lead to believe you wouldn’t be the nervous one.” Asami playfully teased. “Oh and Korra, don’t forget we have to pack too.”

Kuvira was in a daze having just kissed two of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. “Holy shit.” She said not realizing it was out loud.

 _Still got it._ Asami smirked. “So I take it you want the job?”

Kuvira worried she’d speak her mind out loud again simply nodded.

Korra smiled. “I’ve gotta get packed but if you pack your things and need help I can help you carry them to the mono rail.”

Kuvira smirked. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, I may have been demoted but I still have control over some of the guards, might as well use them to carry my baggage, when do we leave?”

Asami looked at her watch. “Two hours or so? It’s my air ship but we’re rendezvousing with Tenzin at the Northern air temple which is a long flight.”

“ _Two hours?_ ” Kuvira glanced around the room and immediately felt a weird creeping nostalgia.

“I can delay if you need it?” Asami offered.

Kuvira shook her head. “No…long good byes don’t get easier, I’ll be packed and ready to go.”

Korra stood. “Glad you want to come with.”

Kuvira looked at the two of them with a shy smile. “You made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Asami stood with a smile. “See you at the air strip.”

I

Kuvira stood in one of her few civilian outfits, a dark grey v neck shirt with khaki pants. Out of nervous habit she adjusted her long braid over her shoulder as the guards she still had control over unloaded her two trunks. It had only taken two large metal trunks to fit everything she wanted to take with her, she’d lived in Zao fu almost all her life and there was something deeply saddening about only having two trunks full of things worth keeping after so long. “If you could just move those aboard I’ll take them from there.”

“Actually the cargo hold is straight through near the bridge,” Asami called as her, Korra, Su and the rest of the gang stepped off the newly arrived mono rail car.

Kuvira waved the guards on, as they used their bending to carry the metal containers up the gangway to the waiting airship. “It’s quite the ship.” She remarked looking along the hull of the Future Industries airship. The metal clan’s airships were dated and spartan by comparison.

“Perks of the new job.” Asami gave a sly wink.

“New job?” Su asked skeptically.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, Su almost sounded hurt. “I meant to tell you sooner, but I had to pack…I’ve taken a job with Future Industries as Mrs. Sato’s body guard.”

Su looked at Asami through narrowed eyes then back to Kuvira. “Excuse me?”

“I’m leaving.” Kuvira said firmly.

“You’re abandoning your post?” Su crossed her arms clearly growing angry. “You’re running out on us?”

Mako and Bolin slowly walked away and up the gang way to the airship not wanting to get involved in the budding scuffle.

Lin put a hand on Su’s shoulder. “Su, it’s up to her.”

Su shrugged off her sister’s hand. “How could you?”

Kuvira scoffed. “I should ask you the same question, but if we’re gonna do this, I’ll be honest. I’m not abandoning anyone, except you, and you deserve it.”

Korra’s eyes went wide. _Welp that bridge just got torched_.

“How _dare you_ , I raised you, I took you off the streets and gave me a home!”

Kuvira stayed stone faced. “You gave me a _job_ , and then spent years moving goal posts to find reasons why I wasn’t good enough.” Her voice quivered and she stopped. “ _I’m done_. Good bye.” She turned and stormed up the ramp to the airship.

“Fine! You’ll never be welcome back!” Su angrily shouted getting only a one finger response from Kuvira as she walked away.

Korra, Lin, and Asami were standing around Su with shocked looks on their faces. Lin was the first to react with her usual tactic of ignoring the mess completely. “Well Sis, it was _nice_ seeing you.”

Su picked up Lin’s lead and nodded. “It’s okay you don’t have to lie.” She gave a slight chuckle and hugged her sister. “Take care Lin.”

Asami and Korra gave each other a sideways glance wondering how Su managed to go from screaming to perfect hostess in a matter of seconds. When Lin turned and walked towards the airship Su focused back on Asami and Korra. “Well despite that business with the Red Lotus I hope you two enjoyed your stay here. Please take care of my daughter.” She gave a glance towards the airship betraying a sadness. “ _Daughters_ I suppose…”

Korra nodded. “We will, thank you for having us.” She gave a quick bow.

Asami bowed as well. “Good bye Su.”

I

Korra walked up to Kuvira as she stood in front of the large windows looking down on the earth kingdom badlands turning orange with the setting sun. “You okay?”

Kuvira nodded. “I feel great…didn’t realize how suffocating Zaofu could be till…well till you showed up and swept me off my feet.” She turned and leaned against the thick metal frame of the window. “I hope I’m not putting any strain on you two.”

Korra shook her head. “Asami’s happy to have you along.”

Kuvira smiled. “Well good, looks like we get to have more nights together after all.”

“Can’t wait, neither can Asami,” Korra leaned in close. “Last night she fingered me while I told her all about our nights together.”

Kuvira raised a mischievous eyebrow. “Maybe she won’t make a bad Domme after all.”

“I’m sure you can teach her everything you know.” Korra leaned in for a kiss, it was such a different sensation than kissing Asami, but it was still addictive to her.

Kuvira relished in the kiss, enjoying every second before turning Korra around by her shoulders and pulling her against her. “Is this why you always keep you hair up? Easy access?” she joked before kissing the back of Korra’s neck and running her hand up the center of Korra’s abs all the way up her cleavage before holding her neck. She guided Korra’s head back against her shoulder as she kept kissing her neck. She was just about to slide her fingers into the waistband of Korra’s pants when she noticed Mako frozen still on the steps to the cabins. She carefully bit down on her neck, getting a little whimper out of Korra neck before addressing him. “Can I help you?” She said with a fierceness that made it sound more like ‘what the fuck do you want’.

Korra flailed out of Kuvira’s embrace turning bright red as she saw who Kuvira was talking too. “Mako!” she glanced at Kuvira then back at Mako. “What is it?”

Mako was frozen in place still with a shorted circuit in his brain from seeing Kuvira and Korra kissing. “Uh… _dinner_ …we’re stopping over at a near by town to get some dinner.” Kuvira grinned and placed her hands on Korra’s hips. “Thanks for letting us know.”

Korra blushed as Mako seemed to scurry in a sprint out of the room. “I think you may have scared him a bit.”

She snorted. “He should be afraid, I’d snap him in two.”

Korra rolled her eyes and kissed Kuvira. “Just a heads up though, if I’m in public I have to play straight…”

“What? Why?”

“I get bad press as it is, the media would have a field day if they found out I was bi.” Korra shrugged. “Let’s not even get started on my parents…”

Kuvira snorted. “You’re the Avatar, you should do whatever you want.”

Korra let out a sad chuckle. “It’s unfortunately not that simple.”

She nodded and held up her hands in mock surrender. “Say no more, and besides,” Kuvira put on a voice. “As Mrs. Sato’s body guard I’ll have to devote my attention to protecting her while we’re in public.”

Korra laughed. “ _So serious._ ”

She smiled proudly. “I always take my job seriously.”

“There you two are,” Asami stood at the top of the steps. “I was wondering why Mako looked like he saw a ghost.” She smiled as she walked down the steps. “The pilot says there’s a killer noodle place where we’re stopping to refuel.”

Korra quickly kissed Asami and pulled Kuvira to them in a hug. “Sounds perfect.”

I

Kuvira slid the door to her cabin open just enough and stuck her head through quickly glancing around the hallway. _Clear._ She secured a small backpack on her shoulder and snuck out into the hallway, she had no reason to be quiet with the hum of the airships engine masking most of the quiet sound but it felt like the thing to do. She crept down the hallway and froze when the door to the bathroom opened bathing the shadow of its doorway in light. Kuvira stopped sneaking and tried to act natural as a sleepy Bolin walked out into the hallway.

“Oh hey, Kuvira right?” He stopped a yawn.

“Yep. That’s me.” Kuvira answered quickly.

“Well I’m Bolin, Mako’s brother, Mover star, friend of the Avatar,” Bolin stifled another yawn.

“Yes. I know who you are.” Kuvira was getting impatient.

“Oh duh, you’re Asami’s body guard, you probably did background checks on all of us or something like that.” The drone of the Airship heightened the awkward silence. “Oh sorry, going to the bathroom?” He stepped out of the way.

 _Oh for fuck’s sake._ “Nope just trying to get to my room.” She maneuvered around Bolin and headed down the hall.

“Wait isn’t your room that way?” Bolin asked genuinely not trying to be annoying but doing a good job of it anyway.

She rolled her eyes. “Yep.” She knocked on Asami’s door and quickly stepped inside when the door slid open. “Are all your friends…” Kuvira’s words evaporated from her mind when she saw Korra masturbating on the edge of the bed.

Asami smiled. “Hope you don’t mind that we started without you.”

“Not at all.” Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Don’t stop on my account Korra.”

“And who said I was stopping?” Korra asked while continuing to slowly rub her pussy.

Kuvira walked over to the bed and began unpacking her backpack. “I was a little upset you guys were leaving so I may have…splurged a little at the shop.” She pulled out a short wooden paddle and placed it on the bed near Korra who was still slowly rubbing her self. Next she pulled out a pair of leather hand restraints, “Figured your wrists would like these better.” she explained to Korra who was very clearly enjoying herself beginning to slowly writhe against the bed as she fingered herself. “And my personal favorite.” She pulled out a strap on and showed Korra.

“Oh you got a new one?” Korra stopped masturbating for a moment.

“Mmm, no, I got a _second_ one.” She pulled out her old one. “Guess this one will be Asami’s.” She turned and gave Asami a thorough look over. “My my, love the lingerie.”

Asami turned showing off her lacy set of underwear. “Figured I’d dress up for the occasion. Impress the new teacher and all.”

Kuvira smiled. “Well I’m flattered,” She grabbed the new strap on and detached the dildo from its harness and handed it to Korra. “I think you’ll need this.”

“Oh yeah?” Korra happily took it and began to slide it against her pussy.

“I’ve had her for a few nights, it’s only fair that we get a chance to get acquainted before we fuck her senseless.” Kuvira explained as she walked up to Asami.

“Is that a promise?” Korra asked as she slid the dildo in a few inches.

Kuvira was a few inches shorter than Asami but Asami almost gulped when her and Kuvira locked eyes with a grin and asked her.

“Well? Do you want to make a promise?”

Asami nodded and her breath caught as Kuvira slid her hands onto her hips, and slowly kissed her. Kuvira’s lips were gentler than she was expecting, it didn’t quite hit her till she felt them on her neck. She wrapped her arms around Kuvira searching for ways underneath her shirt.

Kuvira moaned against Asami’s neck as she felt her nimble fingers slide beneath her waist band eagerly. “Mmm not quite yet.”

“Oh?” Asami asked still enjoying the feeling of Kuvira’s lips on her neck.

“Soon, but I want to do the exploring for now.” She explained and turned Asami by the shoulders. Kuvira grabbed her hips again and pulled them back before running her hands up her back and shoulders to place her hands on the wall. She bit her lip looking down at Asami’s ass. Grabbing her hips again she pushed hers against Asami’s before leaning in for a whisper. “An ass that nice is begging for some spanking.” Kuvira grabbed Asami by the ass squeezing it hard and pulling them apart. “Would you like that?”

Asami’s foot shook as Kuvira slid her fingers against her pussy through the lace. “Yes…”

“ _Gooood_ …let’s start with something simple, no matter what I do keep your hands against the wall, if it gets too much don’t worry.” She leaned in. “I’ll kiss it better.”

Asami blushed and looked over her shoulder at Korra who was intently watching them as she played with herself. “Don’t go too easy on me.”

Kuvira smirked and brought her hand down on Asami’s ass, she watched as Asami flinched instinctively causing her hair to jostle. “Oh did someone enjoy that?” Kuvira slowly pulled Asami’s lacy panties aside with her other hand, as she had hoped Asami’s pussy was even wetter than before.

Asami moaned as she felt Kuvira’s fingers slide against her pussy along with the cooling sting of her ass being spanked. “Uh-huh.” She managed.

Kuvira brought her hand down harder this time in the same spot as before, she could just see a reddening hand print on Asami’s pale ass. She kept her other hand rubbing Asami’s pussy watching Asami’s foot quiver as she stroked back and forth against her slick lips. “How’s that?”

Asami had just recovered from the sting of Kuvira’s spanking when she felt her fingers brush against her clit. She wanted to grab anything for support but she played the game and kept her hands against the wall even as her legs shook in anticipation of Kuvira’s next strike. “More…”

“How did I get so lucky.” She purred and brought her hand crashing down as hard as she could onto Asami’s ass.

Korra slid the dildo Kuvira had supplied as deep as it would go, keenly aware of how soaked the show unfolding in front of her was making her. “I was just thinking the same thing…” She let out a stifled moan as she fucked herself.

Asami moaned, between the sensation of Kuvira’s blows and a focused set of fingers on her clit she was getting close. “Oh fuck…”

“Keep those hands on the wall.” Kuvira spanked her again, making sure to keep a steady pressure on her clit as she flinched against the blow.

“I-I don’t want to fall” Asami admitted as her legs shook and she burned with a blush.

Kuvira smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep a good grip.” She slid her thumb immediately into Asami’s pussy earning a surprised moan. As she rubbed her g spot she brought her free hand crashing down on her ass again the red hand print darkening.

The spank sent her over the edge her hands quivered and she slid them down the wall trying to support herself as her legs tensed and her core tightened erupting in an orgasm that made her feel faint. For once she was glad for the droning of the airship engines otherwise she was certain the entire ship would’ve heard her moaning as she came. Her breath came in heavy gasps as she realized Kuvira was still rubbing her g spot and clit. “If you keep going I really will collapse.”

Kuvira leaned in to whisper again. “Well since you kept your hands on the wall, let’s move onto something more fun.”

Asami wobbled as Kuvira’s fingers left her and she was guided over to the bed to Korra who was looking at her with nothing but desire in her eyes. “You should’ve told me sooner, this is too much fun…” She carefully laid down next to her and took control of the dildo Korra had been sliding deep inside her.

Korra moaned as Asami gave a few thrusts. “No kidding.”

Kuvira beamed with happiness and lust watching the two of them, but was quick to put her foot down when Korra looked like she was getting close to cumming. “Uh-uh, those are for us to fuck out of you.” She grabbed and slowly pulled the dildo out of Korra. “And besides I need this back.”

Asami watched closely out of curiosity as Kuvira stripped down and put on the harness and attached the dildo to it. “As I explained to Korra, these have a metal core so however big you want…or however big you can take.” Kuvira bent the dildo slightly bigger and gently grabbed Asami’s ankles before giving her a swift pull downwards.

Asami yelped as she slid to the edge of the bed and Kuvira spread her legs. “Oh fuck.” She said as Kuvira placed the strap against her stomach, _as big as I can take_ , she felt her core sink in desire as she imagined the strap filling her.

Kuvira toyed with her rubbing her soaked pussy with her fingers first. “Korra, do you mind taking her bra off?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Korra happily and carefully undid the straps and lifted the bra off Asami. She positioned herself perpendicular to Asami but angled so she could taste her tits to Asami’s delight.

Kuvira leaned forward and took the tit Korra wasn’t sucking on in her hand. “You are so beautiful…” She didn’t expect the blush she felt on her cheeks, her domme facade returned quickly and she began rubbing Asami’s pussy lips with the tip of her strap.

Asami leaned back against Korra and enjoyed the sensation of two incredible women playing with her. It was almost a surprise when Kuvira stuck the first few inches of the strap inside her. “Oh—Holy fu—”

Kuvira made sure it was from enjoyment and not of pain and reached down to stroke her clit as she pulled the inches back out again. “We’ll take it slow.”Kuvira smiled at Korra who was watching and idly playing with Asami’s tits and let her rest her head on her abs. “Enjoying the show?”

Korra nodded and took Asami’s tits in her mouth.

Asami moaned and Kuvira slid the first inches back in slowly sliding in deeper, then backing out, then sliding back in again winding her up and stroking her clit as she watched Asami’s muscled stomach rise and fall almost in sync with her short thrusts.

“Shit…” Asami reached out for something to hold onto as Kuvira picked up the pace.

Korra smiled as she sucked her tits and grabbed Asami’s flailing hand and guided it to her ass. “I think she’s enjoying it.” Korra joked.

Kuvira nodded trying to concentrate slyly grabbing Asami’s other hand wanting to feel her grip tighten as she slid the strap to it’s hilt into her pussy. “Is that true Asami?”

Asami felt Kuvira’s hips against her upright legs, she’d never felt so much pleasure at once, she’d never felt her pussy so full as Kuvira grinned down at her and she nodded for more.

“I wonder how long you can take this…” Kuvira slowly began to thrust back and forth, fast but taking the last inch slowly for Asami’s sake.

“Don’t wear her out too quickly, I still want her to fuck me later.” Korra said between kisses on Asami’s body.

Asami smiled trying to get words out between Kuvria’s thrusts and her own moans. “I think you both are underestimating me.” She let go of Korra’s hand and adjusted herself so she could start fingering Korra.

“Is that so?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow and slowly built up the pace of her thrusts, working up a sweat and trying to concentrate while Korra moaned against Asami’s tits as Asami picked up where she had left off.

Asami swore as she felt her core tense, Kuvira’s strap was setting her off again, she stopped fingering Korra and grabbed a fist full of the sheets as she moaned. “ _Faster_ ”

Kuvira nodded and picked up the pace ignoring the bead of sweat that rolled down her nose, she held on tightly to Asami’s legs keeping them pinned to her torso making sure she got every last inch of the strap inside her. When Asami’s legs began to shake in her grasp she held the pace.

Asami moaned loudly, letting the orgasm ravage through her body, her legs went limp in Kuvira’s grasp.

Kuvira slowed to a stop leaving the strap deep inside her. “I think you might’ve woken the ship with that one.”

Korra looked down at the sweaty and heavy breathing Asami. “You okay?”

Asami still in a cloud of endorphins and trying to form a sentence simply nodded.

Kuvira carefully lowered Asami’s legs. “If you’re up for it Korra and I can eat you out, might set you off again.” She grinned mischievously.

Asami let out a breath and held her hands up in a T, “Give me a second…head spinning… _Fuck…_ ” she pressed her hands to her forehead. “She was rougher with you?”

Korra nodded with glee. “You’ll see.”

Asami laughed and tried to slow her ragged breathing. “Holy shit.”

“Aww, hope I didn’t break you.” Kuvira teased and laid down on the bed with Asami and Korra.

Asami shook her head. “It’ll take more than that to break me.” She moved slowly her legs still giving the odd twitch. “I want to explore now.”

Kuvira smirked. “by all means” She moved up on to the rest of the bed and felt her pussy as Korra and Asami moved up next to her. “You two have me soaked and you haven’t even touched me yet…” She wiggled her fingers she’d touched herself with and admired how soaked they were.

“Let’s fix that.” Korra whispered in her ear as she lay beside her.

Asami smiled. “Hang on, I want my time to explore.” Asami straddled Kuvira’s thighs and looked over the muscled body in front of her. While all three of them had trained for decades, each wore their efforts differently. Korra was bulky compared to Asami, Kuvira was somewhere in the middle, an almost impossibly lean bulk with quite a few scars here and there. Asami bent down and kissed Kuvira tasting a mix of sweat on her lips. Her hands found her way to Kuvira’s breasts and gently squeezed and teased them. She pushed herself lower on the bed and let her lips follow kissing down Kuvira’s abs stopping at her hip bone gently kissing down it.

Kuvira stifled a giggle as the feeling of Asami’s lips tickled her.

Asami kept working her way down till she was eye level with Kuvira’s pussy. “…Come to think of it I’ve never done this before.”

“Korra’s a bit of an expert, why don’t you give her some pointers?” Kuvira turned her head and gave Korra a loving look.

Korra had an idea instantly of what she wanted. “Just as long as I get a good view.” She carefully maneuvered herself around and straddled her legs over Kuvira’s face so she could watch Asami’s every move.

Kuvira laughed. “Not what I had in mind but—” she pulled Korra’s hips down and gave her pussy a firm lick almost surprised at how soaked she was. “I do like this so far.”

Korra moaned as she felt Kuvira’s tongue. “Me too…okay so, I like to start slow, you don’t have to lick her pussy immediately you can tease her, drag your tongue around,”

Asami nodded and immediately set to work loving how Kuvira’s breath instantly picked up pace.

Korra felt her leg quiver as Kuvira began to lick her clit. “T-then you can start to lick her pussy, gently at first going up and down the li—fuuuuuck…” Korra moaned as Kuvira licked inside her.

Asami tried to keep an eye on Korra’s face as she licked Kuvira’s pussy.

“Then y-you c-can” Korra swore and dropped her hips low pushing Kuvira’s face and mouth hard against her pussy, she tried to speak again but as Kuvira began to suck on her clit she came hard and lost all ability to speak.

Asami realized that the more she licked Kuvira the more Kuvira ate out Korra, without Korra’s instructions she began to lick and suck as she pleased occasionally sliding her tongue in as deep as she could. When Kuvira’s legs tightened around her head she knew she was on the right track.

“Holy fuck…” Korra tried to recover her bearings but Kuvira had just redoubled her efforts below her, she could feel her tongue inside her and her fingers squeezing on her ass.

Asami happily kept going sliding in an upturned finger to massage Kuvira’s g spot while she concentrated on licking her clit. Kuvira moaned between Korra’s legs and tried to keep her legs from clenching around Asami’s head. “Think you can get her off again before you cum?” Asami asked licking her lips clean of Kuvira’s wetness.

Korra whimpered and tried to keep herself from collapsing as Kuvira seemed to answer yes with a firm spank on her ass. “Oh don’t let her win…” she gently grabbed Asami’s head and pushed her back down against Kuvira’s pussy which she happily began to lick and rub with her lips. “Just like that, f-focus on her—” Korra’s voice vanished as her entire core tensed and her legs shook. She came with a long loud almost shriek of a moan. “Fuck this is so unfair.” She moaned as she collapsed against Kuvira’s body at an angle leaving Asami plenty of room to work.

Asami was almost annoyed she lost and focused on Kuvira sliding in another finger and focused on her g spot and using her mouth on her clit, Asami kept her shoulders up to keep Kuvira’s legs spread giving her perfect access to work her pussy even faster.

Kuvira tried to hold off as long as she could but eventually Asami pushed her over the edge, as she moaned she could still taste Korra’s pussy on her lips. Her legs tightened around Asami’s head as her body clenched and she left out a soft moan and her body went limp with a rush of pleasure. “Not bad for your first time.” Kuvira chuckled as Asami moved her shaking legs off her shoulders.

Asami smiled proudly and licked her lips, she raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss Korra who was still breathing heavy in a sweaty pile. “This _is_ too much fun” She said tasting the mix of Kuvira’s pussy and Korra’s sweat, she climbed on the bed and kissed the dazed Kuvira wanting to get a taste of Korra’s pussy on her lips as well. “Still have enough energy to show me how you domme Korra?”

Kuvira grinned raising her eyebrows. “Oh if she thought that was unfair, she has no idea what’s coming next.” She slid out from underneath Korra who playfully wiggled her butt which Kuvira gave a firm spank. As she stood she wobbled. “Damn, you made me cum harder than I thought.”

Asami shrugged happily. “Well I learned from the best…water break?”

Korra rolled over onto her back and nodded. “Water would be great.”

Kuvira put her hands on her hips and gave a tired sigh. “Now that you mention it, why not.”

Asami quickly pulled on a waiting Future Industries branded robe. “Don’t start without me, I want to make sure I learn everything.” She gave her hair a toss and left quickly.

Kuvira collapsed back on the bed next to Korra. “Hope you aren’t too tired out?”

Korra laughed. “Oh this night isn’t even half over yet.”

Kuvira took a deep breath. “Thank you by the way…I never would’ve dreamed leaving Zaofu would’ve been possible till you showed up.” She gave a chuckle. “Never would’ve thought I’d be fucking the Avatar or Asami fucking Sato either.”

Korra had finally caught her breath. “I’m glad you came along.”

“Will you still be after I bruise your ass with this paddle?” Kuvira grinned as she inspected the wooden and leather bound paddle.

Asami entered again her robe tightly tied around her and gave them each a water bottle. “Sorry it’s a bit warm.”

Kuvira sat up on the bed and guzzled about half of the bottle. “it’s more than okay.” She gulped another. “So, Korra, Asami, if we’re really going to be rough and fuck Korra till she’s limping we’ll have to follow some rules.”

Korra gulped her water. “I like the sound of it so far.”

Asami took the paddle and spun it in her hands. “Let’s hear ‘em.”

“Well first Korra will need a safe word, if she says it we stop everything, if we’ve got her tied up we untie her, let her catch her breath and see what’s up. Non negotiable.” Kuvira smiled and brushed Korra’s abs with the back of her hand. “What would you want your safe word to be?”

“What, like anything?” Korra wondered.

“Red is a good go too, Red for stop, yellow for slow, or you can go with something more cliche like ‘mercy’.” Kuvira felt the lust growing in her core as Korra drank more water and a drip from the bottle dropped on her naked body and rolled down her abs.

Korra shrugged. “Red is fine.”

“Any other rules?” Asami asked before playfully dripping some water onto Korra’s chest and licking up the dribbles.

“Korra, any hard limits?” Kuvira asked enjoying seeing Asami suck on Korra’s tits.

Korra’s face contorted in pleasure as Asami playfully bit on her tits. “None that come to mind…”

Kuvira looked at her with an amused look. “Really? So you’d be okay with me lubing this up and sliding it inside your ass?” She waved the dildo tauntingly.

“ _Okay_ I have one limit.” Korra gave a nervous laugh as she imagined something that big in her ass.

“As usual I’ll ask for permission before I do anything too crazy or something we haven’t tried before.” Kuvira stood and took the paddle back from Asami. “Are you ready?” She gave a slight grin when both Asami and Korra answered with eager yeses. “Okay Korra, bend over on the bed.”

Asami bit her lip as Korra did as she was told and bent over on the bed, lowering her chest and sticking her hips up to give them both a good view. “Fuck you are sexy…”

Kuvira took a good grip on the paddle and dragged it across Korra’s ass. “She is, isn’t she.” She wound up with the paddle and brought it down on her ass.

Korra let out a small cry in surprise and gripped the sheets.

“You can get a good wind up or keep it in close and use your wrist to get some quick ones in.” Kuvira followed her own instruction and gave Korra three fast but hard blows with the paddle. “Enjoying that Korra?”

From the first blow Korra had known it was going to make her wet, the stinging feeling, the sudden surprise of when Kuvira brought the paddle down, the compromising feeling of having her ass up for the taking. “Yes…”

“Good.” Kuvira grinned winding up for a hard strike and watching gleefully as Korra bucked forward with the blow. “I didn’t tell you to move.”

“S-sorry.” Korra was keenly aware of how horny this game was making her, she wanted Kuvira’s strap already.

Kuvira brought it down hard gain. “I didn’t hear you, what was that?”

Korra let out a shivering cry. “Sorry!”

“That’s,” Kuvira spanked her with the paddle, “what,” she hit her again and wound up for the final hard blow. “I thought.” She brought the paddle crashing against Korra’s ass with a blow that was sure to leave a bruise. Kuvira placed the paddle on the bed and fingered Korra finding her soaked. “Mmmm I knew you’d enjoy that.” She glanced at Asami who had been touching herself slowly as she watched Kuvira use the paddle. “Your turn.” She handed her the paddle.

Asami wanted to but she was a little unsure. “This isn’t going to really hurt her is it?” She glanced at the deep red marks on Korra’s ass.

Kuvira took her by the hand and guided her over to the bed where Korra waited obediently. “Only if you want it to, I focused on the left side of her ass, you can have the right.” Kuvira explained as she stepped behind Asami pressing herself against her and guiding her wrist in her hand. “Do you want more Korra?”

Korra smiled and wiggled her ass in the air. “Yes please.”

Asami brought the paddle against Korra’s ass softly at first getting a feel for it. The next strike she flicked her wrist and got a satisfying smack sound.

Korra wiggled her ass again. “Harder please Asami.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, She looked over her shoulder at Kuvira who still had a hand on her wrist. “May I?”

Kuvira smiled and stepped back. “Be my guest.

Asami brought back the paddle and gave it everything she had swinging it through the air and causing it to smack against Korra’s ass filling the room with the sound before Korra moaned. Immediately Asami repeated the blow.

Korra wasn’t ready for it and it took her by surprise she bucked forward again, with a blush she realized her pussy was literally dripping against her leg. “ _Oh fuck_ …”

Asami went wide eyed. “Are you okay?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes with a smile and snatched the paddle away from Asami before getting onto the bed and spreading Korra’s reddened ass. “I think she’s enjoying each and every one.”

Asami blushed as she saw how wet Korra was, she reached forward and wiped some of the wetness off Korra’s inner thigh and licked it. “She really is…”

Kuvira paddled her once more. “Think you’re ready for our straps Korra?”

“Yes please.” Korra said with a wiggle of her hips, enjoying Kuvira’s hands on her still stinging ass.

“Is that convincing Asami? I thought she could beg for us more.” Kuvira said with a mischievous sultry look.

“I suppose it could use some work.” Asami nodded.

Kuvira paddled Korra’s ass. “Let’s hear it Korra.”

“ _Please?_ ” Korra begged wanting to feel another strike of the paddle.

Kuvira handed the paddle back to Asami. “Make her beg for it.”

Asami placed one hand on Korra’s soaked pussy, gently rubbing it with her palm before bringing the paddle down making a cross hatch pattern with red spanking marks. With each strike Korra moaned, she could feel her pussy throbbing against her palm. Asami brought the paddle down quickly in three strikes on each cheek. She grinned as Korra moaned loudly into the sheets. “Well Korra?”

Kuvira smiled with pride. “Beg for it.” She demanded giving Korra’s ass a hard slap with her hand.

“ _Please fuck me! Please!_ ” Korra writhed against the bed keeping her ass up in the air trying to tempt them into fucking her throbbing pussy.

Kuvira spanked her again. “That’s more like it, get on your knees and finger yourself while we get ready.”

Asami felt herself and blushed, she’d gotten soaked punishing Korra and feeling her pussy. “… _fuck._ ” She said quietly.

Korra happily got to her knees on the floor spreading them wide so she could lean back against the bed and finger herself locking eyes with Asami. “Glad you’re enjoying it as much as I am.”

Asami nodded gently rubbing her clit while Kuvira got her strap on, before realizing what she had in mind she walked up to Korra and grabbed her gently by her pony tail and pulled her head against her pussy. She moaned as Korra happily began to eat her pussy out, with big sloppy movements of her mouth rubbing her lips and clit. Her foot quivered as Korra grabbed her ass and licked her clit. Asami grabbed Korra’s head with both hands and held her mouth to her pussy cumming hard enough that she almost thought she’d fall over leaning on her grip of Korra’s head. “Holy fuck…” Asami cried out as she shivered with the orgasm.

Kuvira tightened the harness and gave her strap a stroke. “Don’t get too carried away, we’ll need her mouth for later.” She grinned and handed Asami the other strap on. As Asami put hers on Kuvira looked at Korra looked almost dazed with pleasure fingering herself with Asami’s wetness still on her chin. “Then again…” She walked up to Korra, the strap hovering ni front of her as she kneeled. “Well?”

Korra raised an eyebrow and grabbed the shaft of Kuvira’s strap on guiding it into her mouth and gently sucking the first few inches before lifting it to lick the shaft all the way down and all the way up.

Kuvira blushed feeling like a god, she grabbed Korra’s pony tail and pulled her off her strap before guiding it into her mouth and sliding it deeper and deeper, Korra’s eyes went wide and she gave a small gag which made Kuvira to pull back. “Who’d have thought you’d be so good at that.”

Korra laughed with a slight cough at the residual feeling of Kuvira’s strap in her throat. “Forget that, I’ve got to get rid of that pony tail.”

Asami finished putting on the strap on, as she tightened down the straps she looked down and smiled at the oddity of seeing her body with a dick for a change. She joined Kuvira close to Korra.

Kuvira’s eyebrows raised at the sight of Asami with her strap on, _best job ever…_ “Well Korra, you know what to do.”

Korra couldn’t keep the excitement off her face as she sprang to her feet and bent over giving her ass another wiggle brimming with excitement for the feeling of Kuvira’s strap deep inside her. She looked back over her shoulder at Asami and Kuvira. “Does anyone else feel like this is a dream?”

Kuvira gave a small laugh. “Here let me check,” she lined up the tip of her strap with Korra’s soaked pussy and slid it all the way in. “Still think you’re dreaming?”

Korra moaned and dug her hands into the sheets. “ _Holy shit._ ”

Kuvira spanked her. “This is going to be better than you dreamt,” she thrusted hard into Korra’s pussy before turning to Asami. “If you want you can play with her clit, or let her suck on your strap more.”

Asami immediately went for Korra’s clit laying down on the bed with her head near Korra’s legs. “I think we should indulge her a bit.” She reached under Korra and quickly found her clit.

Korra immediately felt weak as the fullness of her pussy and Asami’s finger tips on her clit made her shake. “Yes please.” She managed before having to moan loudly into the bed worried that she’d be heard even over the droning airship.

Kuvira reached down and dragged Korra’s arm back towards Asami. “Finger her.” She ordered as she slowly began to pound Korra with hard methodical thrusts.

Korra blindly felt for Asami’s pussy as she tried to stay bent over on the bed pleasure filling her senses leaving her a moaning mess. It was only a few moments before she felt her legs clench and her whole body tense into a shiver. She’d been waiting to cum since the moment she was paddled and now full of Kuvira’s strap and her clit being rubbed instantly sent her over the edge. Korra let loose a moan that she was certain was heard over the airship’s engines, but she couldn’t help it, every part of her body filled with pleasure causing her mind to go blank and beg for more.

Asami felt her hand get soaked from Korra’s pussy as she came. “I think she came…”

Kuvira smiled keeping her hips driving the strap into Korra giving her ass a hard spank. “Korra I told you to finger her!” She ordered.

Korra moaned completely lost in pleasure she felt for Asami’s pussy and tried to consistently stroking her clit. “More please…”

Kuvira grinned and picked up the pace with her thrusts, pounding her strap into Korra’s pussy even as she writhed against it. “If you insist.” She grunted with the effort a steady sweat building on her skin.

Asami loved the view, she could stroke Korra’s clit making sure she was shaking with every thrust of Kuvira, as well as watch Kuvira work up a sweat while she fucked the Avatar. Asami. She rolled and carefully straddled Korra half standing over her letting Kuvira fuck her underneath her legs. Asami locked eyes with Kuvira before leaning forward and taking a long lick up her cleavage. Moving to her tits she sucked and licked as she pleased as Kuvira kept thrusting into Korra. She kissed her way up to Kuvira’s neck before whispering into her ear. “I’m gonna need to get fucked too soon.” Her breath tasting like the sweat from Kuvira’s chest.

Kuvira tried to laugh but was breathing too heavily, she settled for a quick kiss from Asami. “Mmm, Korra has to have her fill first.”

Korra moaned into the sheets, it was close to a scream as she lost track of how many times she’d cum. All the teasing and anticipation leading to Kuvira fucking her senseless made her melt into a sweaty puddle of endorphins and muscle.

Kuvira could feel the sweat dripping down her back as she kept the pace, she wanted to make Korra moan louder than the engines again. She kissed Asami again. “Rub her clit again, let’s see how loud we can make her moan.” Kuvira began to thrust as hard and as fast as she could.

Asami gave a toothy smile and sprang into action this time simply bending over wrapping her arms around Korra’s abs to reach underneath her and touch her clit. As Kuvira thrusted she managed to kiss her abs hungry for any bit of flesh she could touch. With one hand rubbing Korra’s clit she used the other to spank her in between Kuvira’s hard thrusts punctuated by Kuvira’s growing grunts of efforts. “Moan for me Korra.”

Korra felt like she was getting thrown forward with each thrust her hair clinging to her sweaty face as she clung to the sheets as she came again on Kuvira’s strap. Each orgasm had built and built causing this orgasm to be almost too much to handle. Her legs shook, her hands clenched the sheets, and as Kuvira had wanted she moaned louder than even the engines could drown out filling the room with the sound before collapsing forward completely drunk off the pleasure.

Kuvira caught her breath looking down at her soaked strap and Korra lying limp on the bed. _Another moment to commit to memory._ Asami who had been straddling over Korra leaned forward to steal another taste of her lips before lying down next to Korra. She admired her handy work as Korra dazedly caught her breath her legs still quivering now and again. “Still think the night isn’t half over yet?”

Korra laughed into the sheets. “Just need a water break.” She mumbled turning her head to look at Asami. “You didn’t get to fuck me.” She said almost disappointed.

Asami gently kissed Korra’s lips. “Let’s have that water break and then we can change that.” She winked.

Korra rolled clumsily onto her back and maneuvered her arms around Asami and Kuvira. She glanced to her right and to her left and felt like jumping for joy, she would’ve if her legs wouldn’t have given out thanks to Kuvira’s efforts. “Holy shit.” She giggled.

Kuvira glanced at her and rolled her eyes smirking. “I’m not even inside you.”

Asami laughed and rolled onto her side to kiss Korra’s cheek. “I think she’s just admiring the view.”

Kuvira turned to face them both, taking a good long look. “I can see why she would.”

“It might be the fact that I just came like ten fucking times but this really is starting to feel like a dream.” Korra giggled.

Asami went stone faced and grabbed her chin and made her look her in the eyes. “Wake up Korra.”

Korra felt goosebumps break out all across her body, she quickly glanced to Kuvira who was also staring at her, when she glanced back to Asami she could see the devilish grin breaking on her face. She broke out in laughter. “Oh that is so not funny.” Asami and Kuvira laughed as they lay with Korra. Korra rolled her eyes, “well if this was a dream I want to make it last.” She sat up on the bed and found the half full water bottle Kuvira had left. She guzzled it and stood on her wobbly legs. “So Asami, _where were we?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in no way meant to ship Mako and Asami, Korrasami > everything.


End file.
